


This Isn't Your Place

by moonpie (Sukoshinya)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukoshinya/pseuds/moonpie
Summary: Hyuk was never the type to walk into a situation without an idea of how it could play out. Whether that be having a mental list of conversation starters, perhaps a plan of escape, or a specific goal in mind. He was also never the type to be particularly jittery either; he was easy going, sociable...and, yes, though he wasn’t exactly an extrovert, he wasn’t a shut-in either.But there’s a first for everything. The first time that a human Collector, who was supposed to be a senior in high school, was a freshman at a completely foreign university. The first time that he had ever been completely out of his element; literally.(A Magic/Creature School!AU in which Sanghyuk, a rare type of pure-blood witch, is sent to an extremely diverse and rich academy for gifted 'otherkind', after attending a poor, human school for his entire career. It is here, now, that he is faced with more than just a threat to his academics; but a threat to his life.)





	1. Introduction

Hyuk was never the type to walk into a situation without an idea of how it could play out. Whether that be having a mental list of conversation starters, perhaps a plan of escape, or a specific goal in mind. He was also never the type to be particularly jittery either; he was easy going, sociable...and, yes, though he wasn’t exactly an extrovert, he wasn’t a shut-in either.

But there’s a first for everything. The first time that a Collector, who was supposed to be a senior in high school, was a freshman at a completely foreign university. The first time that he had ever been completely out of his element; literally.

* * *

 

Hyuk was seated in a small dormitory room, perched upright on top of a satin-made bed. He kept his hands folded in his lap, too nervous to pick at the strings that stuck out from the shredded holes near his knees. He took fleeting moments to glance around the room, only stopping for less than a second to analyze; he must have looked something like a meerkat. It was decently lit, with large bookshelves and mahogany floors. Two lamps, a writing desk, a door to the left and a large window behind him. The entrance door was facing him directly and it created a pit in his stomach. Three bags sat beside him on the floor, going completely untouched for about half and hour. Half an hour since his escort dropped them off along with him. An hour since he was shipped out by car. Two hours before he left the train station. Three hours before he left home. Four days since he was asleep at his computer desk. Five days since his mother receives his letter of admission. 

He waited, anything but patiently, for what was supposed to happen next. And then, it did. 

Hyuk’s shoulder’s raised as he jumped, the sudden movement of the door breaking him from the anxiety-ridden silence he had somewhat adjusted himself to. Two figures waddled in with haste, bickering endlessly. Hyuk’s expression remained anxious, though obviously surprised. 

“Can you shut up?”

“Can you?”

“I’m supposed to be talking.”

“The world would keep spinning if you didn’t.”

The figure on the right was tall, square-jawed with pouting lips. He was the one standing his ground about his freedom of speech. The one on the left was just about the same height, with softer features. He wore his hair down, rather than up like the other. 

Without warning, the one on the left took a break from the conversation to lean towards Hyuk and offer his hand directly, 

“Han Sanghyuk; it’s a pleasure.” He said, smooth. Hyuk stared back at him, silent. 

The other figure rolled his eyes and took away his colleague’s hand. 

“This isn’t a conference meeting,” He hissed, replacing the space before looking to Hyuk, 

“You’re new, right?” He added, sweeter this time. Confidence and snark emitted from him like heat from a gas lamp. 

Hyuk could hear the first guest snap, “Of course he is.” Although, the other didn’t retort. Still, the young Collector was silent. 

“I’m Jaehwan. This is Sungjae. We are your official roommates and life guides. You already met Professor Seokjin, right?” 

“My escort.” Hyuk replied curtly, tongue almost glued to the roof of his mouth. 

Jaehwan smiled, expressing a fine row of ridiculously sharp teeth; somehow, his canines were sharper and extended slightly. Hyuk’s eyes winded and he grew pale, although he remained placid. Sungjae suddenly, swatted Jaehwan on the arm, harder than likely meant. 

“You’re such a freak. Put those away.” He snapped. Jaehwan frowned, rubbing his arm before stepping back. He made a dramatic whining noise from the back of his throat. 

Sungjae rolled his eyes and kneeled down so that he could look up to Hyuk. In a way, it relaxed the younger student somewhat; Hyuk let his shoulders relax, although he still chewed the inside of his cheek. 

“Listen, we talked to Professor Seokjin before we came in. You’re probably really freaked out right now, so if you have any like...concerns. You can just vent right now.” He continued. 

Hyuk grimaced. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused for a moment, glancing at Jaehwan and back. 

“I know the whole situation. I don’t want to say I shouldn’t be here or I don’t know why. Like, I’m psyched.” 

Sungjae quirked his brow, “Right.”

Hyuk continued, leaning back onto the bed, “I’m overwhelmed. I’ve been here for half an hour and now I’m meeting you two and I feel like I’m dreaming.” 

There was silence for a moment before Jaehwan spoke up, “Yeah, it's a whirlwind. How long have you known you were a Collector?” 

Hyuk adjusted his posture, “A couple months. What are…”

“We?” Jaehwan finished. Hyuk nodded, his anxiety still obviously apparent. 

Sungjae stood, “I’m a seer and an illusionist. This asshole is just...a thing.”

Jaehwan scoffed, putting a hand to his chest, “Excuse me? I am an imp, and a very masterful one at that.” 

Sungjae huffed and looked back to Hyuk, “You know what a Collector is, right?”

Hyuk shrugged, “Uh...sorta. It means I can be anything right? Sorta?” 

“Sorta.” Sungjae echoed, “You’re not necessarily a copycat but you can master most anything, even shapeshifting... you can read and write just about any language.”

“You’re human.” Jaehwan added, “Just decent.” 

“...right. I know, I mean, I went to magic school. Just, not like this.”

“An all human magic school?” Jaehwan cooed.

“Riven Crow Light Academy. It was pretty poor.” 

“Ah,” Sungjae nodded as if an epiphany had been revealed to him, “I know about that school. You haven’t really had any experience with otherkind, huh?”

“My friend Hoshi was half pixie.” 

Jaehwan made a loud snort that caused Hyuk to jump, before he walked over to lean onto Sungjae. Obviously, it was an uninvited gesture. 

“Half pixies are less supernatural than humans, really.” He mused. Sungjae hissed,

“Everyone is worth going here, you moron.” 

Hyuk made a face, “Hey, before you two fight…can you help me like...unpack or something? I don’t know where any of my stuff goes. Or the wifi here.” 

* * *

  
  


Hyuk set his shoulders back, undoing the few top buttons of his dress shirt. 

“These uniforms are ridiculous. I feel like I go to Hogwarts.”

  
“Hogwarts?” Jaehwan questioned, straightening his own tie. Sungjae rolled his eyes, 

“Not far from it; you went to a human magic school.”

“Our uniforms were just polo shirts and black jeans. And we didn’t use wands or anything either. It was all just book work and shitty class lectures.”  Hyuk snorted, “You guys have sweaters and ties. I can still wear jeans at least.” 

“Black ones only.” Jaehwan added, before asking again, “What is Hogwarts?”

“Its from a book series called Harry Potter.” Sungjae replied.

“Oh, wait, no, I know what that is.” Jaehwan said, tucking his tie into his sweater. 

Hyuk sat on the bed, picking at the holes in the knees of his jeans before reaching down to lace up his boots. 

Sungjae sat next to him, “Tell us more about yourself. What is normal human school like?”

Jaehwan grinned at himself in the mirror on the other side of the room, though he didn't drop in his two cents this time. Hyuk made a face,

“Like normal school for normal kids, except we have to learn about the principles of magic and all fields of it, including supernatural fields. We had wifi and phones and stuff, and like...a city campus.”

“That sounds pretty nice.” Sungjae mused, “This is quite a change for you, then. What with the ridiculous mansion campus and device restriction especially.” 

“Humans are too caught up on those screens.” Jaehwan finally jabbed, “Though I’m sure there was plenty convenience in those apps. I want an Instagram.”

Sungjae leaned back on the mattress, and Hyuk stood to stretch, adjusting to the new uniform with a particularly uncomfortable expression.

“What would you post pictures of, you fuckin geek?” Sungjae asked, smiling.

Jaehwan turned and put a hand to his chest dramatically, “Beautiful selfies and pictures of coffee.”

“You sound like a siren on her winter vacation. Hashtag indie bitch.” 

Hyuk smiled, after a moment, “I posted a lot of selfies and pictures of my dog.” He said, “Also food. I went out to dinner a lot with Hoshi and Min Gue.”

Sungjae sat up abruptly, “Speaking of food, I’m assuming you haven’t left the dorm room since you met with the professor at the gates, right?” 

Jaehwan fixed his collars, looking at Hyuk expectantly as he listened in. Hyuk shrugged,

“I was going to try and find like, an office or something before you guys came in.”

“We’ve been sitting here organizing and palling around for about an hour and a half now. We were supposed to be touring yoo.” Jaehwan said, curtly. Sungjae frowned, 

“We were getting to know each other. This is new territory for him.”

Hyuk rolled his eyes, interrupting the war before it started, “Well, I’m dressed. Can you start the tour now?” He asked. 

Sungjae stood, crossing his arms, “Well, it's lunch hour just about so we’ll start there first. I’m sure Jaehwan is absolutely starving.”

Jaehwan grinned, showing off his unsheathed teeth, “Famished.” 

* * *

  
  


The long, clean corridors of the East Wing seemed to stretch forever, with the large windows on either side showing off the stories below, the garden, and the other wings along the stretch of the campus. It was like one black, ancient office building, with chandeliers instead of plated LEDs vs fluorescents. Hyuk stood between Jaehwan and Sungjae, walking at an even pace with his hands in his pockets. He chewed the inside of his cheek anxiously. At one point, a few girls walked by, eyeing them and muttering to one another. As soon as they passed, it took a moment to realize that Jaehwan was no longer on Hyuk’s right. Sungjae and him both looked back to find the two girls huddled by the wall, with Jaehwan standing over them. He was engaged in some kind of flirting, as he was grinning and murmuring while the girls laughed and covered their faces. One of them had something curling around her leg, a tail of some sorts. The other had long ears that drooped downward in a pleasant embarrassment. Sungjae was the one to walk away to drag the imp back by the collar, leaving the girls to their chatter and blush. Jaehwan didn’t protest too much. 

Hyuk grimaced as they approached another hall, with a two large doors at the end of the left end. 

“I thought you didn’t like elves.” Sungjae asked, his tone almost irritated. Jaehwan just smirked, shrugging,

“I like blondes. Besides, that selkie she was with had a sweet air I couldn’t resist.”

“Sweet air.” Sungjae echoed, snorting. Hyuk let out a short breath through his nose; not quite a chuckle but not quite a silence. Sungjae put his hand on the door, 

“Now, listen,” He started, elbowing Hyuk, “You’re the youngest person at this school and the only collector to attend in like…” 

“Three hundred years?” Jaehwan finished. Sungjae nodded, 

“Professor Seokjin announced your arrival to the school board a while ago, but word gets out fast. You’re gonna get a lot of attention, just ignore it. Keep with us.” Sungjae continued, “We’ll let you know the ups and downs.” 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, “Please don’t over dramatize this. I’m bored.”

Sungjae scowled before pushing open the door.

A large food court was revealed, with several tables and different vendors literted throughout the facility. It was decently crowded, with an uncountable amount of creatures loitering in groups around their prefered tables. 

Immediately a few eyes darted to them before going back to their own focus; that action came in waves, with attention drawn here and there as the three maneuvered through the cafeteria. Hyuk felt his stomach flip. 

Jaehwan held his chin high, “Basically, everything creature you’ll ever encounter comes here to indulge on everything from insects, to blood bags, to Starbucks.” 

Sungjae nodded, “Usually, species stay in respective groups unless they’re close with others. Jaehwan and I are unfortunately childhood friends. The torture has gone on for years.” 

Jaehwan made a sound before taking the lead, walking towards the Starbucks with haste, 

“I guess I won’t buy your coffee or your lunch.” He mused. Sungjae smiled, 

Hyuk tried to grin in return, but his anxiety ruffled him. Sungjae halted behind Jaehwan in line, putting his hands in his pockets. More eyes were on them now. 

“You’re gonna get a lot of attention in your first couple classes. If the attention now bothers you, we can always go back to the dorm and I’ll have Jaehwan bring over lunch.” Sungjae said quietly. 

Hyuk swallowed, staring at the floor, “No, its fine. I should get used to it.” 

He was going to continue to speak before he felt a hand on his shoulder; his lips immediately curled as a hot sensation ran up his spine. Sungjae made a face. 

A girl was suddenly at Hyuk's side, followed by two others. All three of them were soft in the face, with long black hair that curled in thick waves. The lead gently stepped between Hyuk and Sungjae. 

Hyuk blinked, trying to avoid eye contact with the new stranger. 

“You’re Sanghyuk, right? Tell me you are.” The girl cooed. “You’re the one everyone is talking about.” 

Sungjae cleared his throat, attempting to regain the space between him and Hyuk, who was already stuttering, 

“I, uh…” He began. The girls giggled. The lead moved her hand to his arm, leaning forward,

“My name is Chanmi.” She interrupted. The two other girls covered their mouths, pretending to try and hide their smiles, “We’ll keep in touch?” She added. 

Chanmi didn’t give any of the boys time to answer before she began to walk away, her two friends following suit. 

As soon as the distance was great enough to express the terrifying awkward air, Jaehwan made a deep purring sound. 

“What’s cooking in the cauldron?”

Sungjae frowned again, ignoring him, “Just ignore her. She’s...a friend.”

Hyuk made a face, raising his shoulders, “She’s weird. How many weird people are going to approach me?

“Too many.” Sungjae replied, turning to the line ahead of him. He stepped up to Jaehwan as they approached the counter. “She bugs us a lot. She’s a succubus. Those two girls with her are also succubi. They’re not as scary as you’d think, just annoying.”

“I love her company.” Jaehwan mused, “She’s actually quite proficient at calculus.” 

They stepped forward again, approaching the cashier. A small, fairy-faced girl with a hat and an apron. She grinned, 

“Hey, Sungjae!” She tweeted. She glanced at Jaehwan, rolled her eyes, and then looked to Hyuk, “Hi, Sanghyuk.”

Hyuk blinked, but Sungjae waved his hand, “Hyuk, this is Mimi. She’s a seer- also half faerie.” 

Jaehwan leaned on the counter, stopping Hyuk from any attempt to reply.

“Two white chocolate mochas, a hot chocolate, and another smile to go?” He mused.

Mimi stuck out her tongue, “I’ll give you a discount if you shut your trap, Jae.”

Jaehwan frowned, “Aww, don’t be like that.” 

Sungjae suddenly shoved him to the side, causing a dramatic response from the imp. Hyuk finally smiled, even if just a lightly. 

“Can we get some of those little sandwiches too?” He asked. Mini grinned,

“Yeah, totally! Since Hyuk is here, I’ll pay for it. You guys are all good.” 

Hyuk awkwardly quirked his brow, “Thanks. It nice to meet you, by the way.”

Mimi nodded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too! I hope you like it here. I know your situation.” She began, “I know all of your situations.”

Hyuk paused, 

“All of my situations?” He echoed. Mimi simply smiled before looking to Sungjae,

“Go find a table, dweebs. I’ll walk out your drinks and lunch.”

Jaehwan made a noise beside them as Sungjae waved and began to walk towards the other side of the cafeteria. He hustled towards a small table beside the Starbucks.

* * *

 

The three of them sat, passing time before Mimi presented them with their order by talking about what classes Hyuk would start taking in the next couple days. 

Jaehwan swirled his mocha with his straw, “I am the top student in the choir.” He said, “Sungjae’s best subject is art history.”

“Just regular history. Usually dark arts.” Sungjae corrected. Hyuk grimaced,

“I have to take solo classes with professor Seokjin.”

“Collectors can perform any type of magic; literally any.” Sungjae said, “He wants to be your mentor for your first year, at least.” 

Jaehwan smiled, “You’re a freshman, too. Lots of people are interested in you. Nobody takes solo classes with the professor. Plus you’re super cute.”

Hyuk’s cheeks went a light shade of pink, “Thank you.”

“I think only- wait. Speak of the devil and he rings.” Sungjae said, quickly, “There’s another student who takes classes with Professor Seokjin.”

Ken made a hissing sound, “You mean tall, dark, handsome and terrifying?” 

Sungjae rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on Hyuk’s confusion.

“You’ll meet him, I’m sure, but don’t talk to any hybrids in your spare time.”

“Hybrids?” Hyuk asked. Ken made another sound, trapped in his own world.

“I heard from a little birdie that he is a monster in bed.” 

Sungjae hissed, “Can you shut the fuck up?” He groaned before turning back to Hyuk,

“Listen, I’ll explain more when we’re back at the dorm. Professor Kyungsoo is bringing by one of his top students to help you schedule all of your regular classes.” 

“Are they normal?” Hyuk asked, forcing a smirk.

“His name is Hakyeon and yes, he’s normal. Painfully normal.”


	2. A Fine Interlude

Hyuk furrowed his brows, laying across his mattress as he stared at the ceiling, past the semi-translucent curtains that drape over the bed. Jaehwan poked his head in from the door by the wardrobe; the one that led to his own room; Sungjae’s was on the other side. Hyuk had come to learn that three rooms were connected at a time; with about fifty-two triplets in all four halls: Capricious, Dawnside, Wreathwood and Winterhold (where he and the others resided). That’s 624 rooms. 208 sets; discounting the single rooms for the professors and a few other solo dormitories.

“Do you want some tea?” Jaehwan asked, quietly. Hyuk smiled,

“What’s with the sudden offerings?”

“A yes please, or a thank you is custom in my native tongue.” Jaehwan snorted, stepping out with a small tray in his hands. Four black porcelain tea cups sat steady on the tray, fragile looking. The gold embroidering shimmered in the light of the chandelier, reflecting a few glints from the oil lamps near the window. The early afternoon had set onto the campus, with a harsh gold dusk approaching fast; the curtains were closed but there was still a soft yellow-hue to them.

“Thank you.” Hyuk replied, sitting up. He swung his legs over the bed and paced over to the small table beside the writing desk as Jaehwan set down the tray.

Hyuk sat down, pushing out one of the other chairs for Jaehwan with his foot. The imp sat, and slid him one of the cups. A dark, silvery liquid swam inside of the porcelain. It glinted with gold and silver flakes, like a swirl of stars. A warm, familiar scent twisted up in silvery strands, cusping Hyuk’s cheeks. It flooded his senses with the image of bruised leaves, churned up earth and crushed holly berries.

“What is this?” He asked, lowering his face to inhale the vapor.

Jaehwan picked up his own cup, “Its hazelnut and holly spice, with pixie dust. Faekinwreath Tea.”

“Pixie dust?” Hyuk echoed, looking up to quirk his brow.

“I’m being serious. Pixie dust is a spice; a real one. It’s ridiculously expensive. Next to other supernatural ingredients, it costs hundreds of dollars for a 5 ounce sachle.”

“How did you get your hands on this, then?” Hyuk inquired, setting his shoulders back. He picked up his cup, slow and careful, as if it would shatter in his gasp. Jaehwan put the cup to his lips,

“Professor Seokjin sent the tea as a gift before you arrived. Hakyeon left it on my desk. I didn’t notice it until we got back- I thought I’d oblige.”

“Oh.”

Hyuk copied his roomate, holding the cup to his lips. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, and let the tea trickle onto his tongue. An overwhelming sense of comfort passed through him immediately, and he closed his eyes. The taste of hazelnut was strong, but there were hints of pine and holly that stood out in soft sparks. It was smooth, unlike most teas; like an espresso almost. He made a soft sound as he took another sip, before lowering the cup.

“You like it?” Jaehwan asked, his expression soft. Hyuk felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he let his eyelids flutter,

“This is amazing. No wonder this is so expensive. I feel so…”

“Enchanted? Yeah. It’s almost like a drug. The Professor assumed it would help calm your nerves. Make you feel at home.”

Hyuk almost didn’t react to the sound of Sungjae’s door opening behind him as the other walked out to join them, until he spoke up;

“May I?” He asked, making an indication towards the table. Jaehwan nodded, and pushed out another chair. Sungjae smiled, and made himself comfortable quickly, taking a cup.

“Expensive taste, Professor Seokjin has. He’s too kind.” Sungjae mused.

Hyuk blinked, taking another sip, “I wonder if he does this to all new students?”

“Gods no,” Jaehwan replied quickly, “Jae and I are lucky to be your roomates. Professor Seokjin doesn’t really give special treatment to many. He’s distant. But you are a little celebrity. And his next protege.”

“I haven’t actually met him yet.” Hyuk said, quietly. Sungjae blinked, lowering his cup.

“I thought you said he was your escort?”

“Well…” Hyuk began, putting his cup on the table, “I was guided by two different djinis to my room. I just...they were my escorts sent by him.”

“Oh, well...shit.” Jaehwan muttered.

Sungjae opened his mouth to begin again, but a knock at the center door caught him before he could speak. All three of them turned to see the knob twist, before it opened just a crack.

“Pardon me! May I?” A voice chirped. Sungjae sighed, a smile pulling on his face,

“Of course.” He cooed in reply.

A figure stepped in, their appearance catching Hyuk off-guard. The creature before them was….human. A magician, like Sungjae. His skin was dark, though practically glowing. Black hair tucked over his eyebrows, cut nearly around his ears and nape. He had his arms crossed around a selection of books, hiding the color of his tie.

“Hello, hello!” He cooed. Jaehwan grinned, showing off his teeth.

“Greetings and Salutations.” He replied.

Hyuk lowered his head in reply, hesitant to return the smile. The magician gravitated his attention to the freshman before doing the same,

“Sanghyuk! It is amazing to finally meet you. I’m Hakyeon.” The magician said, taking the steps forward to stand beside the table. His strides were long, and his calves were accented in his dark jeans.

“Likewise.” Hyuk returned.

“We saved you some tea, lovely.” Jaehwan chirped, lifting up a cup. Hakyeon smiled, and pulled out his chair. Once he sat, he put the books in his lap and gently took the cup with a nod.

“Luxury, luxury.” Hakyeon began, taking his first sip, “In any case,”

The magician set down the cup and picked up the books again, quickly, before turning in his seat to face Hyuk, “Professor Kyungsoo, the potions master, sent me to give you all of the books you’ll need for your classes. You’ll be taking mostly master classes, rather than all freshman classes.”

“Master Classes?” Hyuk echoed. Jaehwan snorted, once again talking to nobody in particular when he murmured, ‘He talks like a bro Jaehwan record.”

Hakyeon nodded, “Potions, Alchemy, Magic Linguistics, Dark Arts, Magic History and Core Study, Pagan Metaphysics and Naturalist Studies.”

The list came slightly rushed, causing Hyuk’s head to spin. He picked up his cup again, eager to relax with the flood of the tea’s charm.

“Oh.” He said, before sipping.

Sungjae took a deep breath, eyebrows raised, “Pagan Metaphysics is fucking ridiculous.”

“What even is that?” Hyuk asked.

“The study of metaphysical realms and natural magic, on top of the mathematics.” Hakyeon replied quickly.

The short answer was still a little too much to gasp, and Hyuk let it pass over his head. He set down his cup and held out his hands, letting Hakyeon pass over the heavy stack of text.

“Your first class is going to be with Professor Seokjin tonight at 6:30. He’s going to ask you to meet him in his personal study, in the observatory library tower. You don’t have to wear your uniform if you don’t want to. But make sure you are prepared with whatever you think you need.”

“It’s only four now.” Sungjae added, “You have time to relax if you’re nervous.”

Hakyeon sat back, “I’ll make sure you’re escorted properly if you can’t find it.”

“Thank you.” Hyuk added, “I’m sorry, this is just...a lot. I’ve only been here for half a day and I’m totally lost.”

“You’ve only ever attended human school. You didn’t even know you were a Collector. You can study anything you want, change form, fight others. You’re so powerful.” Jaehwan interjected, setting down his now empty cup on the tray, “You have a right to be overwhelmed. Especially with all this attention. You’re gonna make a lot of enemies and hopefully a lot of friends. We’re here to help.”

Sungjae quirked his brow, “Since when did you get nice, and when did you get sappy?”

Jaehwan showed off his teeth, “Bite me.”

“Thank you, Jaehwan.” Hyuk sighed, “I appreciate how comfortable you and Jae have already made me feel. And you, Hakyeon, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for being my guide.”

“It's no trouble. It's an honor to be in your presence.” Hakyeon said warmly.

“The observatory library tower is really pretty. Its huge, with a big staircase. The whole roof is clear, unless shaded using conjured curtains.” Sungjae said, adding on,

“I think it’s really pretty.”

Hakyeon nodded, “Yes, it is. Its rare that students are ever really inside though.”

“I think,” Jaehwan interrupted, “We should let the baby take some time to himself before he meets the professor. He’s been cooped up with assholes all day.”

“Takes one to know one.” Sungjae jeered. Hakyeon snorted quitely, covering his mouth to laugh. Hyuk smiled, leaning back into his chair, “It would be nice.”

“No problem. We’ll scramble out.” Hakyeon mused, standing up slowly.

“Thank you.” Hyuk replied, setting down his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The third chapter should be out in a few days; in the mean time, this is a filler chapter! All feedback and comments are appreciated!! <3 xoxo !!


	3. White Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes before hand!! Thanks to everyone for reading!! I greatly appreciate all feedback and all comments!! It helps me keep the motivation up. I also devised a small compilation of what I imagine the boys to look like: (INDIVIDUALLY AND NOT BY ERA:) https://i.imgur.com/4qBdX6j.jpg ~~  
> xoxo!!

Hyuk stared himself down in the wardrobe mirror, lips curling nervously as he traced himself over. The black turtleneck he had tucked into his dark jeans greatly accented just how slim he was; it was a change from the dress shirts and sweater vests he prefered much less. It made his soft, apple red hair look slightly less washed out; although it harmonized with his black roots all too well. He straightened his shoulders, setting them back as if to make them appear more broad.

“Your posture could use work.” A voice muttered,cherry-toned, from across the room. Hyuk focused on the reflection of the figure behind him; Jaehwan was hanging upside down from his beds canopy, picking at his teeth.

“I’m aware.” Hyuk replied, curtly.

Jaehwan smiled, and slowly slipped off of the railing. He lifted himself down gently, sitting on the edge of the bed for only a moment. Continuing, the imp trekked across the floor to stand behind Hyuk, his dress shoes clacking. He placed one hand on the boy’s shoulder, and the other under his chin.

“Have some confidence! Good impressions are important.”

Hyuk let the imp adjust his figure as he spoke, rolling his eyes,

”How would you define good impressions? What do you call this morning?”

Jaehwan took his hands away for just a second to wave them before scoffing,

“You’re awfully snarky for having only known me for a day.”

“I think I got the gist.” Hyuk replied, grinning. Jaehwan puckered for a moment before smiling too,

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome.” The imp cooed. Hyuk wiggled his shoulders, signing for his colleague to let his posture be for now.

“Thank you,” he replied, sheepishly, his smile twitching into something nervous again,

“I appreciate it...I don’t quite agree, but it's nice to hear.”

“I’m surprised!” Jaehwan interjected, stepping back again to sit on the bed, “I mean, look at you! You’re almost just as good looking as me.”

Hyuk sighed, “I guess that does mean a lot. You are quite the catch,” he mused, “Maybe someday I’ll get on your level.”

The imp ran a hand through his own, ash silver hair, “Nobody can get on my level.”

A knock sounded from the center entrance, pulling their attention away from the vanity. Hakyeon opened the door only slightly to poke his head in; a smile was already set on his lips,

“You’re quite handsome!” He said, “Are you ready?”

Jaehwan put his hands on Hyuk’s shoulders, “He’s more than ready!”

Hyuk grimaced, but didn’t say much more. He wiggled his roomate’s hands off of him before ducking to the side of the dresser, picking up his book bag.

Hakyeon pushed the door open only slightly further so he could step in, a patient expression set on his smile. Jaehwan put his hands behind his head,

“I’m going to assume you’ll be back in maybe one or two hours. Sungjae said he’d run a bath for you.” He said.

Hyuk adjust the strap of his bag, setting his shoulders back. He tried to avoid the settling pressure in his stomach, “Thank you.” He replied, nodding. He turned and trekked over to Hakyeon, who opened the door for him to step out.

Hyuk waved to Jaehwan before Hakyeon closed the door; and they began to walk. For the first half of the journey to the observatory tower, it was silent. There was a heavy cloud that had comfortably gathered over Hyuk’s head, creating an aching tension between the two of them. That was, until, Hakyeon spoke up:

“You’re painfully nervous. I get it.” The magician murmured. Hyuk’s eyes darted to his side before he looked ahead again.

“Y-yeah. I am.” He replied. Hakyeon bumped into him lightly, shoulder to shoulder.

“You know, we just met, but I’m here if you need me. I can request to tutor you for normal classes if you need it. I’m not just here because I was assigned to guide you.”

Hyuk twisted at his bag,

“Thank you, Hakyeon. I’m sorry I’m so...obviously overwhelmed.”

“You have a right to be! This is a whirlwind for you. I’m human too; I was terrified when I first started here. I had a much different situation but...I get the gist of it all.”

“Right.” Hyuk replied, curtly. He cleared his throat, “I wasn’t sure how many humans would be here.”

“There’s a good number.” Hakyeon said.

There was a pause for a moment as they approached the first flight of stairs after their third corner; Hakyeon adjusted his own collar as they began the climb.

“Please don’t be intimidated by the Professor’s other private student.” He muttered.

Hyuk quirked his brow, looking at his colleague full on for the first time since they began walking,

“Intimidated?” He echoed.

Hakyeon looked to the side, wincing apologetically, “I know that Jaehwan made a very vague comment to you earlier, to purposefully be dramatic. He called him a hybrid.”

“Oh.”

The magician waved his hands, close to his chest, “His name is Leo- Taekwoon, really- and it's not rude to call him that...it's just odd.”

“Odd…” Hyuk repeated, “Odd like how?”

“Professor Seokjin personally tutors special cases. Like you, he’s very unique.  His human name is different from his dragon name.”

Hyuk blinked, shoulders jumping slightly. He set some finger to his temple, “Wait, a what-?”

Hakyeon slowed, marching up the stairs to match the younger boy’s speed.

“A dragon. He’s half human, half dragon.”

“That fucking insane, how is that possible? Who banged a dragon? What dragon-”

Hakyeon very gently tapped Hyuk on the arm, furrowing his brows. This was the first time he expressed something negative; but the expression subsided quickly into something more apologetic.

“Human crossbreeds aren’t uncommon. Dragons are uncommon. His mother was presented in a human-like-form. She just...married a human, that's all. All he shares is the magic and the...looks.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“You should know, shouldn’t you? Its common knowledge that dragons have human forms.”

“Well, yeah, but it's not common knowledge that they, y'know.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes, and Hyuk took a deep breath.

“It’s a lot for me to process too. You’ve only ever gone to human magic school your whole life. A poor one at that. Just don’t let the rumors get to you.”

“Right…”

The top of the staircase became visible before the next silence; a short hallway before two wooden doors.

“I can’t accompany you during your lesson, but I trust you’ll be able to walk back on your own?” Hakyeon asked, pausing on the last step as Hyuk continued.

“Y-yeah...thank you, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon smiled and turned, making his way down the staircase without any other conversation; brief and clear.

Hyuk swallowed, stepping forward. He straightened his shoulders and put his hands up onto the wood, as if the touch would ground him somehow. He pressed his forehead to the redwood and sighed, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a space that shouldn’t have been, between him and the door. He opened his eyes as his weight shifted dramatically, and he let out a clear yelp as the floor came up to the greet him. The hard dark mable stung his hands as he landed on his chest, chin up and hands out. He hissed, grimacing for a long moment as he tried to let the stars pass. A voice rang out from behind him, and there were suddenly hands hovering just over his shoulders,

“Oh my god, I am so sorry-” It said, followed by a small snort, “That’s what I called bad timing, right?”

Hyuk blinked, trying to get a hold of what just happened. He sat up on his knees and put a hand up to hold the side of his head.

“I-, uh…” He began. The figure stepped in front of him and crouched down, appearing blurry before Hyuk could properly focus.

He was handsome; pale, with pouting lips and soft set eyes that curved downward slightly. He had soft, defined egyosal and dark eyebrows. His light, faded pink hair was parted at the side. He was grinning, now. Hyuk stared back blankly as the man took his glasses from his pocket and put them on; round, gold rimmed spectacles that were stylishly oversized.

“Are you okay? I was just about to check to see if you were out there when you fell right in! Is that a TRIP?”

Hyuk squinted as the stranger began to giggle at his own pun.

“Um...I’m so sorry-” The human began. The stranger attempted to pause his laughter as he stood, offering a hand,

“I know, I’m too funny.” He mused. Hyuk hesitantly took his hand, face flushed, and stood.

“Thank you.” He murmured, nervously. The man waved his hand,

“Forgive me for causing your fall, Hyukkie.”

Hyuk quirked his brow, opening his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He moved his hands to wrap them around his bag strap.

“I-, uh...Are-” He stammered.

The man’s face fell into something apologetic, though still smiling,

“Oh- I didn’t properly introduce myself,” He began, “I am Professor Kim Seokjin. The lead headmaster of Autumn Wreath University- and the most handsome creature to walk the earth, if I may be so bold. ”

Hyuk dropped his head immediately, almost interrupting Seokjin completely,

“It is an honor to meet you and I am terribly sorry, Professor.” He squeaked, heat pressing to his face. That was the worst first impression he could have ever expressed in front of the most well-respected magicians in history.

“Nonsense!” Seokjin replied, clapping his hands together, “That was too funny! Please don’t feel bad- and if you’d like, you can always call me Professor Jin.”

Hyuk didn’t remove his hands from his mouth as he looked up, swallowing hard. Seokjin put a hand on top of Hyuk’s head, ruffling his hair.

“I am not so scary. Don’t apologize. Now, Hyukkie, it is a pleasure to meet you. I want you to be as comfortable as possible in my study. I’m sure you’re aware that I have requested you become my next pupil, yes?”

“Y-yes.” Hyuk stammered. Seokjin nodded, taking a step back,

“Good! With that being said, I’d like to see what you can do soon. For now, I’d like you to meet your colleague. Where-” Seokjin turned and looked up, squinting at the top half of the room that trailed from the staircase, curling around endless shelves of books.

“Leo! Leo, Leo, Leo?” He called, pursing his lips, “Sanghyuk has arrived.”

Hyuk swallowed as he listened to the shuffling above him, wincing when someone replied,

“I’m aware: his entrance was quite loud.” It replied, barely above a whisper.

“He’s just shy.” Seokjin muttered, before he put his hands behind his back politely.

Footsteps replaced the sound of clutter, clacking at a neat pace against the hardwood and then to the marble. Hyuk let his gaze finally gravitate to the other side of the room, where the staircase to the second level was visible. All of the hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt electricity shoot up his spine, curling around the notches like snakes.

The Leo in question wasn’t intimidating; he was terrifying.

He was dressed in clean, black slacks and a white collared shirt, topped with a dark red vest and a black cardigan that almost hit the floor. His dress shoes shimmered in the light of the gas lamps, as did the curled _horns_ that came from beneath his hair. His lips were pouted and his expression was unsettlingly placid. His pale skin was stark in contrast to the dark clothing he sported.

As soon as the creature reached the bottom of the staircase, he took his time to walk over to the professor, halting as his side with a polite posture. Hyuk was silent, eyes wide and face still flushed with an almost unbearable heat. Seokjin smiled,

“Hyukkie, this is Leo. He is an extremely gifted student, and my personal assistant. You will join him in becoming another one of my prodiges,”

Leo nodded as the Professor continued, idle.

“As a collector, such as myself, you have the ability to learn just about any type of magic available to that of otherkind. You are not limited to being just a magician, as even dragon magic is available to you, for example.”

Leo looked away, and Hyuk thought that just for a second, something negative passed over his expression- but it was gone before he could tell.

“Leo…” Seokjin murmured. Leo raised his eyes to Hyuk’s, causing the human to flinch instinctively.

“It’s nice to meet you, Han Sanghyuk.” He replied, soft and curt, before looking away again.

The professor clasped his hands together and Hyuk lowered himself politely in return to the greeting,

“Now, let’s do something fun! Hyuk, how much have you studied in the field of defensive magic?”

Hyuk swallowed hard,

“E-extensively in theory, Professor, but n..not in practice.”

“Do you prefer wands or conjuration?”

“Conjuration.”

“I’m assuming you don’t have any real experience with defense magic or magic outside of human textbooks...correct?”

Hyuk felt a new kind of embarrassment wash over him as he stood before possibly the two most powerful beings he’d ever encounter, with a crowned title and nothing to show for it...A Collector from an awful, poor human school, with perfect grades but nothing to present for them. Leo rolled his eyes and rocked back on his heels, as if impatient- although his expression read nothing.

“My private sessions will often be personal training on defense magic as well as supernatural magic. You’ll be working with healing, imp, elf and elemental magic for the most part.”

Seokjin looked from Hyuk to Leo again,

“I don’t often interact with humans, nor have I sparred before. I will go easy.” Leo said, his voice still soft, but deeper set than before. Hyuk felt a cold sweat brim around his ears. How could Hakyeon tell him not to be afraid of this...thing?

“S-sparred?” Hyuk managed to stammer, shuffling his feet.

The professor nodded, turning to trek across the room to the large writing desk that resided to the left of the towering bookcases.

“Its just to see what you can do.”

Leo turned his head quickly to flick the hair from his eyes, his horns once again catching the light. He set back his shoulders, laying his gaze on Hyuk. The human felt his mind begin to crash as he stood there, petrified. Too many thoughts were racing in his head. This was all moving way too fast- he hadn’t even been here a day and he was going to die. Tell his mother he loved her.

“You can set down your bag, if you’d like.” The Professor called, making an ushering gesture. Hyuk didn’t look at him as he slowly slid his book bag off of his shoulders and set it onto the floor beside his feet.

“Good. Now…”

 

Leo curved his lips and lowered his brows, the hybrid’s placid look molding into a sick expression. His dark brown eyes swirled into something brighter, though the hue was too hard to pinpoint- something between orange and yellow- a thin film passing over them. Some sort of nictitating membrane. He lifted his chin, showing off red scales that began to form at a steady pace around the sides of his neck.

 

Hyuk bit the inside of his cheek, his heart racing. Professor Seokjin lifted his hands,

“Sanghyuk, I want you to focus.”

“F-focus on-”

Leo, in a blink, was behind him. Hyuk felt a white heat press against his back as Leo pressed his hand between his shoulder blades. The hybrid gave a harsh shove before suddenly, he was on top of the freshman, claws extended and expression placid.

Hyuk’s body suddenly ached, his breath was gone. There was no time in between his view of the room and his second meeting with the floor. There was not time between his fear and his confusion. Leo hovered over him and slipped into a relaxed position, knees on either side of Hyuk’s waist.

Hyuk looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes to grimace before groaning.

 

“Ooooh, rough blow. At least you still look good.” Seokjin hissed.

 

Leo’s claws retracted, and his scales dissolved into soft skin again, as if they had never appeared. His eyes, as bright and amber as they were, swirled back into their soft coffee colour. His teeth, although Hyuk didn’t see them, also retracted, he assumed.

Leo made a small noise, before leaning down slightly.

“Are you okay?” He said, his tone soft. Hyuk looked up, head swirling,

“I-I don-”

Leo sighed and slipped off of him before standing in one evenly paced movement, obviously too impatient to wait for the human’s blubbering response. Hyuk put his head back down, continuing to lie on the floor. This was the second time in the past twenty minutes that he had gotten friendly with the marble earth.

“You’re weaker than I expected.” Leo muttered, “That’s quite sad.”

Seokjin hissed again and shook his head, offering Hyuk his hand after pacing over quickly;,

“He’s human, Leo. Obviously, he’s never been properly educated. He also doesn’t know anything about his potential. You could teach him about dragon magic-“

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Professor, with all due respect.” Leo retorted. Hyuk felt the heat begin to die away as he stood up, but the feeling of pressure remained. His legs ached as they bent,barely supporting his weight.

 

“Let’s focus on elemental magic then. Taekwoon, you will have to do personal studies with him between classes. You have the means to get from hall to hall.”

 

Leo pressed his lips together awkwardly, as if he wanted to protest, but digressed immediately.

“Very well.” He murmured.

Hyuk grimaced, ‘God please no. He’s going to kill me.’ He thought. He pressed a hand to the side of his head, taking a deep breath.

“Hyuk,” Seokjin began, walking over to put a hand on his shoulder, “I know you just got here, so this is all overwhelming. Was that too much?”

“It should be normal. It shouldn’t be overwhelming.” Leo muttered, turning to pace towards the desk.

Hyuk was silent for a long moment before swallowing, looking at the floor in search of his book bag.

“I’m- I’m...I’m sorry, Professor- I don’t really know what I’m doing right now.”

“That’s fine. Just...let me call Hakyeon. We’ll try sparring again after you take personal lessons with Leo tomorrow afternoon. I’ll work on scheduling classes so you only take two.”

“R-right.”

Leo leaned against the desk, crossing his arms and looking up towards the ceiling. The sky was growing dark, and though the sunset was visible past the glass, it was hard to make out how close it was to dark.

“Please take the books you need for this evening, and I’ll call Hakyeon to walk you back to the dormitories.”

Hyuk picked up his bag from the floor before slipping it back over his head, arms aching as he lifted the heavy satchel.

“Thank you professor.” He muttered, before clearing his throat. He began to stammer for a second before letting out a curt, “Th-...thank you, Leo.”

The hybrid made no sign that he acknowledged the human before he turned his back and began to make his way up the staircase, just as regal and just as quiet as he did the first time he descended.

 


	4. Perhaps, Perhaps

 

Hyuk had his head on the table, hands clasped in his lap between his knees. Jaehwan was positioned behind him, hands laid across the bare skin of Hyuk’s back. Even if he couldn’t see the human’s face, it was obvious that he was blushing- as well as wincing from the dull ache that came in soft waves blow his shoulder blades.

“I can’t see anything. He didn’t burn you.” The imp murmured.

“I walked in- fell in, for five minutes and then he has his little pet try to kill me!” Hyuk hissed, twitching when Jaehwan brushed his thumb over his spine.

“I mean, seriously, what the fuck? Its like I’m time skipping, or something. I feel like this whole day has moved by in three minutes.”

Jaehwan took his hands away and motioned for Hyuk to sit back. 

“I think maybe Taekwoon went too hard on purpose. Or maybe he thought you’d know what to do?”

Hyuk adjusted himself, following the gesture. He crossed his arms over his stomach, still  embarrassed by the exposure but too irritated to verbalize it. 

“He could have killed me; I know he probably wants to. I’m pathetic.”

Jaehwan grinned, “I doubt he’d do it in front of the professor. Then again...nobody really knows what Taekwoon is like.”

“He’s gonna fucking eat me.” Hyuk whined, standing up. He dropped his arms to his sides as he walked over to the bed, 

“I can’t do anything. I’m literally hopeless. This is ridiculous. I can’t spend another five years here.” 

The imp turned in his seat, watching his roommate with an apologetic smile, 

“It’s only been one day, kid.”

“I KNOW, THAT’S THE POINT!” Hyuk snapped, throwing himself onto the mattress. He let himself sink into the covers before he spoke again, muffled, “I feel like a character in some story, and the author is at a loss for what to do next. They’re just scribbling chaos so I’ll suffer. It’s like they never learned what pacing was.” 

“Breaking the fourth wall isn’t going to solve your problems.” 

“I wish it would. Maybe I could write my own story where I’m back home and not, like, fighting fucking dragons for homework credit.”

A pair of footsteps interrupted the silence outside of the whining, and Hyuk looked up from his pool of blankets. Sungjae was at the west side of the room, holding a small towel. 

“Your bath is ready. I added some cream and honey, as well as a couple oils from the cupboard.”

“See, look! You even have a personal maid.” Jaehwan mused, “Why would you want to live without our luxury hospitality? Even I don’t get this kind of princely treatment...” 

Hyuk sat up, putting a hand over his face to mask the new blush that washed over his cheeks- Sungjae didn’t try to hide his, but instead crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps, if you ever bathed, maybe I’d oblige to you too, your majesty.” Sungjae snorted.

Jaehwan tilted his head and exposed his teeth, “Your majesty...I like that.”

Hyuk swung his legs over the bed, standing up. A warm breeze hit his chest and, instinctively, he covered himself with his arms again; leaving his red cheeks visible. 

“T-thank you, Sungjae.” 

Sungjae smiled, cheeks still dusted with pink before taking a step to the side so that Hyuk could better stroll to the bathroom. 

“There are some sweat pants and stuff in there for you too, as well as more tea by the side table. Cleanser is under the sink and hot rags are on the counter.”

“So unfair…” Jaehwan murmured to himself, pouting at the table. Hyuk glanced at him before nodding, thanking Sungjae again, and quickly escaping into the bathroom. 

* * *

  
  


This was the first time he’d seen this part of the dorm since he’d arrived this morning. He rested his head on the end of the tub, with a towel placed on his forehead, taking time to trace every line in the marble that lined the floors, walls, and ceiling. The sink was pretty and well designed, with a sleek gold faucet and a clean white bowl. The tub was separate, sitting on four gold legs that had a near-clear reflection on the floor. The toilet was on the opposite side of the sink, by the shower, matching the rest of the room’s theme of black, white and gold. It was pure luxury; though anything beats a high school restroom with graffiti stalls and broken shower heads. Somehow, even after seeing the rest of the school, it still surprised him. 

There were small lavender garnishes around the room; some by the sink, on the tub side table, and on top of the toilet’s water tank. Black and white pillar candles helped to illuminate the room, although the gas lamps did a decent job of it. Hyuk found the dim light to help the relaxing atmosphere somewhat, anyways. 

He tilted his head, looking to the side at the teacup on the side table. He pulled up his knees slightly as he looked back at the water; it was almost opaque because of the cream and honey, creating a soft white concoction. Lemon slices floated up at the surface beside a few different types of flower petals- none of which Hyuk could differ or label. Something about how much effort was put into this bath made him smile. He had never taken baths at home often, especially not ones with this much femininity and luxury. 

The Collector rubbed his calves together and ran his hand across his arm, savoring the new feeling that the bath offered to his skin. It was silky, and the heat from the water allowed for his back to stop aching- even if just temporarily. He turned his head again and crossed his arms in the water, staring back up at the ceiling. Sweat was rolling down his temple from the rag, steam cupping his cheeks.

A soft knock came from the door, and Hyuk opened his eyes again. He paused before murmuring, 

“Uh- whats up? Sorry-”

Sungjae’s voice was almost clear behind the door; 

“You’re all good! I just wanted to let you know that Jae and I are heading to bed. Your books and stuff are all laid out for your private class tomorrow.”

Hyuk smirked, just for a moment, before he closed his eyes again, furrowing his brow.

“Oh...uh. Thank you.” 

“No problem. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.”

Hyuk sank into the water a little more, lifting a hand from the bath to remove the rag on his forehead. One day done. The rest of the semester...still to go. He had met too many people, gotten too comfortable, (if you could call it that), too fast, already had a death trial...it only took 8 hours to get down what someone would experience in a week. Sungjae seemed already comfortable and motherly, and Jaehwan talked like he had already known Hyuk for a while. Hakyeon, perhaps, was the only one that seemed somewhat normal. Treating him like a new student. Maybe time just flew by faster here? 

For a moment, as he flickered through his memory of the day, the water seemed to grow cold- reminding him that time was passing normally. Reminding him that this was the first time he’d stop to think today. 

* * *

 

Hyuk rolled over, one arm under his head and his legs twisted in an awkward manner, with one pulled up to his stomach and the other laid out across the bed. He made a soft hum, drool running down his cheek. The picture perfect example of a dying teenager, dead in sleep. 

He snorted, the covers pitifully kicked to the edge of the bed. He furrowed his brows, curling into a ball, before wincing. Slowly, light began to seep into the darkness. Hyuk’s nose scrunched as he winced again, attempting with the least amount of effort, to open his eyes. 

An inhumanly wide grin, glinting and sharp, greeted him instead of sunlight. 

“Good morning.”

“WHAT THE FUCK-”

Hyuk cut himself off, unable to make another sound, failing his arms comically. He floundered for the sheets that were just barely out of reach. Jaehwan was hanging upside down from the canopy rail, leaning inches from his face. His smile was wide, teeth unsheathed and glinting.

The freshman put his hands behind him, sitting up with his knees close, chest rising and falling with harsh breaths. 

“What is your damage!?” He snapped, struggling to recover. Jaehwan gently slinked off the railing, in one smooth and disturbingly spider like motion, 

“I was just waiting for you to wake. I was debating on letting you oversleep.”

Hyuk put his hands over his face and flopped sideways back onto his pillow, 

“How long were you staring at me, dude…”

“Not very long.” Jaehwan replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“That’s so fucking creepy.” 

The imp shrugged, “Well, you’re more awake that you would have been had I woken you up normally. Now, get up. Lets go get breakfast before you go to class.”

Hyuk sniffed, wiping his eyes to rid the aftermath of sleep.

“Please do not ever do that again.” He whined. 

“Okay. But no promises. That was too funny.” Jaehwan replied. Hyuk grimaced and forced himself to sit up once again, running a thumb across his cheeks to rid his skin of dried drool.  When he carried out his exhausted silence, Jaehwan spoke up,

“I’m gonna go ahead and join Sungjae down in the food court. Get dressed, wash your face, all that good stuff.”

“Why wait for me to wake up if you’re gonna go alone anyways?” Hyuk asked as the imp stood, straightening his tie and walking towards the front door.

“I didn’t want you to oversleep and miss breakfast and class.” He replied. 

“Oh. Well. Yeah, I’ll...get dressed.” 

Jaehwan smiled, looking back, before opening the door and stepping out.

“Don’t forget your bag.” He chirped before leaving Hyuk alone, shutting the door with a click. 

It took a minute before the human moved to begin his morning. Hyuk swung his legs over the bed, standing slowly, He raised his arms to the air and let out a soft, bird-like squeak as he stretched. He yawned as he put his arms to his sides and walked to the bathroom. The marble was cold under his feet and he shivered, squinting into the mirror. His hair was disheveled, sticking up in different places. He palmed around for the cleanser as he looked over his features before finding the nozzle. He pushed, gathering the oil in his hand before turning on the sink and leaning over to massage it into his face. He formed soft circles, pausing to put his hands under the running water before going back again, until the cleanser was gone and clear skin remained. He palmed around the sink again, face dripping, for a towel. For a long moment, there was only marble, before he felt cotton. He brought the rag to his face and sighed into it, patting his cheeks and the space around his eyes. He took a deep breath, exhaled and put the cloth down, before running a hand through his hair. Hyuk set his shoulders back and walked back out to his room. His eyes settled onto the table beside the window, where his uniform was neatly folded beside his bookbag. He smiled, softly, before yawning again and trekking towards the layout.

_ ‘I know eventually they won’t do this. But I appreciate it.’ _ He thought, slipping off his black boxers as he pick up the red ones that sat on top of the pile, unfolding them. He leaned over to step into them, pulling them up and reaching then, for his jeans. He did the same as before, though the process required a bit of dancing around as he wiggled into them. The skinny-style accented his calves and fitted him well; he preferred them over slacks any day, despite the amount of effort it took to put them on. He slipped easily into his white dress shirt and black sweater, adjusting his sleeves accordingly and fixing his collar nearly. He decided, as he did this, that he wouldn’t wear his tie today, and left the top button of his collar undone. He could use the pass of being new to excuse the absence of it. He slipped the socks folded on the table off into his hands, unrolling them. He looked down to the floor to see his sneakers, untied and on their sides where he had kicked them off the night before under the table. It didn’t take him much time to crouch down and grab them, sit on the bed, and put them on. Hyuk stood, grabbed his bag by the strap and his room card.

* * *

 

Before he began to make his way out, he blinked and stood there in the middle of the room for a moment. The boy closed his eyes, before jumping a bit and turning to trot towards the restroom. He’d almost forgotten to brush his teeth, as well as his hair. 

Hyuk locked the door behind him once he finally left, adjusting his bag strap. He turned, and with haste in his step, he began to make his way towards the food court. It was difficult at first, to remember exactly which halls to turn down to make it there. He’d only made one wrong choice, before walking back and continuing down the hall to its opposite. He sniffed, surprised at the lack of students that wandered the halls. The only creatures he encountered were a few pixies and elves, littered around the hallways. They stopped to stare and whisper momentarily before carrying on, but never stopped to talk to him. 

The Collector looked to the side, staring out the windows as he walked. He looked down at the courtyard, the endless mazes of flowers that swarmed around groups of students. The different wings that were speckled around the grand campus. Suddenly, though, something interrupted this distraction as a force struck the front of his chest, causing him to gasp. He quickly pulled his attention from the window to the mass in front of him, caught  off guard by the surprise collision. 

“Oh-” 

Hyuk put a hand to his heart and stepped back, giving the figure their space. 

“Oh, god I am so sorry,” They hissed, turning around quickly. Hyuk jumped at the sudden response, anxiety washing over him in painful wave. He swallowed hard, meeting eyes with the victim of his clumsiness. 

The figure- he- had a sharp, angular face. His brows were heavy set, just like his nose, and his lips were squared and pursed. Black hair fell into his eyes, slightly permed and neatly fluffed. Two ears sat on top, dramatically dog-like, folded back with worry. 

Hyuk was silent as he stared, shrinking into himself awkwardly. The figure grimaced before stepping back, allowing Hyuk to see them fully.

“I am so sorry, oh- shit, I need to watch where I stop-” He continued.

“I-It’s fine.” Hyuk began, swallowing again. The human traced over the stranger’s uniform, noticing that his…’tail’ was tucked almost between his legs. Hyuk felt like he was going to fucking faint. 

“Are you okay?” The stranger repeated. 

Hyuk nodded, forcing himself to look out the window again.

“It was my f-fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The boy replied, “I’m fine.”

The stranger put his hands together, before looking at the floor and back again, struggling to embrace the awkward atmosphere. Hyuk glanced back, raising his shoulders slightly. His stomach was swimming and his head began to swim with ways to end the scenario without being either completely rude or completely weird. The human cleared his throat and turned, biting the inside of his cheek before blurting,

“I-I’m Sanghyuk. Han, Sanghyuk.” 

The creature blinked, unfolding his hands. His ears lifted almost instantly, and his tail began to, what Hyuk assumed, wag back and forth in an excited manner. 

“You’re Sanghyuk?” They asked, before continuing, “I had no idea.” 

Hyuk quirked a brow, confused at the sudden excitement.

“Well-, yeah-” He started, muttering, but the other was already interrupting as they stepped forward,

“I’m Wonshik. I’ve heard about you from the other students.” 

“Oh.”

Wonshik adjusted the bag on his shoulder, “It’s super nice to meet you. Sorry, again.” He said.

“Likewise.” Hyuk replied, awkward, shuffling his feet, “Um- I’m sorry,” He stammered, wincing, “I hope this is not at all offensive. I come from a very strange background-” 

One of Wonshik’s ears dipped to the side curiously, “Yes?”

“You are...a...dog?” Hyuk hesitated to ask, shrinking back again. There was a pause, and for a moment, Hyuk wondered if perhaps he was about to add this guy to the list of new undertakers, just below Taekwoon. To his surprise, though, Wonshik laughed.

“I’m a werewolf.” He said, bluntly, “I know we’re common and kinda dumb, but I promise I’m not a complete slob like they say.”

“Is that a stereotype?” Hyuk asked, relaxing slightly.

Wonshik shrugged, “We’re like the jocks of human school.” 

Hyuk made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, nodding in understanding. He knew the stereotypes of human school too well. 

“Um-” Wonshik began, turning his shoulders, “I just realized; I hope I didn’t just make you late for class?”

Hyuk shook his head, waving his hands, “Oh- no, I was going to get breakfast with my roomates.”

“Oh!” Wonshik replied, nodding. The wolf put his hands in his pockets.

“You… could join me, if you want?” Hyuk added, almost nervously. Wonshik tail began to wag again as he tried to hide his smile.

“Sure!”

* * *

  
  


Hyuk smiled at the pixie from behind the counter of the starbucks as she handed him a small paper bag. He dipped his head politely, and she did so in return, her white hair falling into her face. Wonshik was beside him as he turned, and they began to walk across the food court towards the seating area on the west end of the court.

“What did you get?” Hyuk asked, looking into his own bag to confirm his purchase.

“I just got a little bacon breakfast sandwich. This,” Wonshik replied, raising his left hand, “A hot white mocha. You?”

“Sausage and egg, and  an americano.” 

Wonshik pursed his lips, nodding, “Nice.”

Hyuk nodded too, scanning the seats in search of his roomates. After a moment, a sound caught him off guard, stopping him from carrying on the small talk.

“Hey, Sanghyuk!” 

Both of them turned in unison to see Mimi trotting towards them, in her uniform rather than her apron like the day before. Her black hair was laid neatly across her shoulders, tucked on the side behind one of her ears. She smiled, coming to a halt before them. Her cheeks pushed up her eyes, accenting her aegyosal. 

“Oh, hey, Wonnie!” 

Wonshik’s ears twitched as he smiled, “Hey, Mimi.” 

Hyuk smiled in return, “Hey. You two know each other?”

“Freshman potions.” The faerie replied, “He’s a big puppy. Did you two already have class together?”

“N-no, we…”

“We bumped into each other a little bit ago and just decided to come together.” Wonshik finished, before Hyuk could continue to stutter.

Mimi pursed her lips before grinning again, “Well, come join us! Two-Jae are over at the other side of the booth section.” She mused, waving her hand. Without waiting for a response, she turned to trot back, assuming they’d follow. Hyuk glanced at his new acquaintance before following, Wonshik right behind him. He took a sip from his americano as they trailed behind Mimi. Soon enough, they were in sight of his two roommates; it came as no surprise that they were bickering over coffee as they approached.

“Found him!” Mimi chirped, pulling their attention to them.

“Took him long enough. And he brought a puppy too!” Jaehwan cooed. Sungjae rolled his eyes, scooting over to make space as the three moved to join the party. Wonshik’s ears tipped back nervously. Mimi snorted,

“Sungjae, you remember Wonnie from potions class. Jaehwan, this is Wonshik.”

Wonshik waved and curled his tail around his leg. Jaehwan smirked for a moment before putting his elbow on the table, leaning his chin into his palm,

“Greetings and salutations, Wonnie.” He mused, his tone soft. The wolf took a short intake of breath in, cheeks flushed. Hyuk hesitate to smile as he sat down his food and focused on his coffee. 

“So. Let’s get down to business.” Mimi began, clasping her hands together. Sungjae picked up his drink, fiddling with the empty wrapping on his food tray. Jaehwan looked from Wonshik, to Hyuk, to Mimi, curling the fingers on his free hand,

“It’s time for the initiation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST IN CASE: here is that small compilation of what I imagine the boys to look like: (INDIVIDUALLY AND NOT BY ERA:) https://i.imgur.com/4qBdX6j.jpg ~~ (UPDATE: I CHANGED MY MIND,,,, RAVI AINT SILVER ANYMORE HIS HAIR IS BLACK, I LIED TO MYSELF,,,,,,,,,,,, i want him to be,,,,soft,,, anywyas!! thank you so much for reading!! i appreciate all of the comments, corrections, feedback and kudos!! thanks for waiting for this filler chapter!!  
> xoxo!!


	5. To That Of Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes/grammar errors ahead of time!! This is another filler chapter because it's been a while since I've updated and I want to keep things steady! I hope this turns out alright; all feedback and comments are extremely appreciated! It's the response that fuels me to continue.  
> Also, two playlists are in the process of being made!!  
> Thanks so much~!! xoxo

 

“I-initiation?” Hyuk echoed, grimacing. He tapped his fingers on the top of his americano, creating an anxious rhythm on the plastic lid.

Mimi nodded, “Now, I know we’re not close yet; it's only your second day. We want you to get comfortable and get to know us better.”

“O..kay…”

Sungjae smiled, almost apologetically, “It's not really an initiation. We just wanted to know if you’d like to join us off campus tonight for a kickback.”

Hyuk squinted for a second before quirking his brow,

“Kickback? Like drinking?”

“Not really, but if you wanted to, you...can, I guess.” Sungjae replied, shrugging.

“It’s...a little different in human school. Kickbacks, I mean.” Hyuk replied, hesitant, "I guess- sure?"  
Wonshik’s tail twitched, wagging briefly, though he was quiet. Mimi grinned,

“Wanna join us, big guy?” She mused. Wonshik blinked, ears turning down in embarrassment,

“S-sure! Yeah!” He said, allowing his tail to wag full-force. This caused Jaehwan to huff with his nose, hiding a laugh.

“Cute…” He muttered, his tone gush-like and cherried.

Hyuk took a sharp breath, now scratching at his coffee cup. Suddenly, something cold ran up his spine and he raised his shoulders instinctively. The image of Taekwoon that had been brooding in the back of his mind resurfaced and he cringed.

“I...wait. I have night class with the professor’s student. I, uh...I can’t.”

Hyuk’s sudden rejection made Mimi’s smile twist into something more sympathetic,

“Can’t you wiggle out of it? I mean, just tell the professor you need time to prepare or longer to rest?”

“We’re peer pressuring you. This is peer pressure.” Jaehwan added, teasingly.

One of Wonshik’s ears perked curiously, and Sungjae leaned back in his chair, looking away- likely because he could sense Hyuk’s discomfort.

Hyuk blushed, putting his hands in his lap,

“I can try, but… I don’t know. I feel like it’s too early to make excuses and I’m...uncomfortable, just a little. I’m sorry, that's lame-”

Sungjae interrupted him, looking back.

“Its one-hundred percent okay.” He said, emphasizing the sincerity in his tone. Mimi nodded in agreement, putting a hand on the table,

“I agree. Don’t worry about it if you can’t. We can always find a time if you want to.”

Jaehwan gave a slight nod, but didn’t interject.

Hyuk forced his shoulders to relax and he took his americano in both hands, looking between the group before sighing. He pursed his lips,

“Thanks. Again, sorry, I’m still...overwhelmed.”

“It’s no problem.” Mimi said softly, removing her hand.

Wonshik blinked, tail still wagging as he sipped at his mocha. Sungjae looked down, raising his left arm and rolling up his sweater to reveal a small wrist watch. The witch squinted,

“I’ve gotta start heading over to History. It’s already 11.” He muttered, twisting in his chair.

Hyuk sputtered, setting down his coffee. He swallowed hard as he jumped, coughing awkwardly. Wonshik flinched, his ears flicking to lie flat. The rest of the group watched in surprise as Hyuk quickly stood, picking up his bag and put it over his head and around his shoulder.

“I need to go see Taekwoon- shit.”

“Taekwoon?” Mimi murmured, emphasizing her surprise. Jaehwan piped up,

“Are you gonna eat that sandwich?” The imp asked, his tone purposefully puppy-like. 

Hyuk shook his head, rolling up his sleeves,

“Go for it.”

Sungjae stood too, though he took his time. Hyuk pushed in his chair,

“I’ll see you guys later- sorry-”

“No problem!” Mini chirped. Jaehwan nodded in acknowledgement,  the sandwich already in his possession as he unsheathed his teeth to take bite. Wonshik waved as Hyuk began to trot off,

“It was nice to meet you, Sanghyuk!”

“You too! And, just Hyuk is okay!” The freshman replied, waving once again to all of them before turning again, trotting off with haste. He only began to sprint when he reached the hallway, driving himself forward with his anxiety to fuel him. 

* * *

 

There was no sound in the observatory library once the door crept to a close, outside of Hyuk’s own heavy breathing. He put his hands on his knees, staring at the floor as he panted, his head spinning. It took a few moments before he stood upright, putting one hand on his hip and the other on his chest. Something in both his calves and ribs burned; an ache was sure to develop from the sprint up so many curling halls and staircases. He swallowed hard, just beginning to catch his breath when there was suddenly another sound.

“You’re four minutes late.” A voice said, just above a whisper. Hyuk blinked, turning to look up at the second level of the library. He couldn’t see the floor-level, just the top of the shelves and railing above. He forced himself to slow his breathing, focusing now on his curiosity of what was up there with the voice, rather than that of his exhaustion.

“I-I’m...so-sorry.” He began, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He dropped the hand on his hip to his side. There was a rustling above him, and he tensed, shutting his mouth and continuing to breath through his nose. The burning began to fade, slowly, as he paid mind to presence that began to make it way into visibility, crossing the upper level and beginning their descent down the stairs.

Taekwoon wore nearly the same, formal ensemble that he did the evening before, though this time he was accented in grey, rather than red. His horns looked smooth and polished under the light as he trotted down the stairs, slow and regal. He watched the steps as he climbed, rather than looking to Hyuk.

“I was just g-getting breakfast, I didn’t even notice the time. That’s my bad- I'm sorry-” Hyuk piped up, his anxiety speaking for him as he babbled, “I’m glad I didn’t forget anything, or else I-”

“I am not here to babysit you.” Taekwoon interrupted as he made slow strides across the room, eyes low. Hyuk froze, closing his mouth and staring. Sweat began to bead around his ears as he felt his stomach flip. The dragon’s voice was so disturbingly monotone and soft; it was painfully iced, yet somehow terrifyingly fiery in a way Hyuk could not describe.

When Hyuk did not reply, too nervous to break the silence, Taekwoon stepped away to walk towards the wall of shelves. Hyuk watched as the creature, nonchalantly, began to scan over the vast selection before him before raising his hand. His long, delicate fingers ran along a few different spines before stopping at the velvet face of one particular selection. There were rings, Hyuk noticed, that decorated his index, middle and pinky fingers. Two of them, his middle and pinky, were gold with solid green stones in the center. The middle was silver, with two black stones accenting a center garnet. They looked expensive, he thought; not to mention, ancient.

Taekwoon tilted the book on its bottom corner, slipping it from its space. The dragon turned, neglecting the human’s presence as he made his way over to the professors writing desk, and sitting down in the chair before it without hesitation. There was a grand silence surrounding them as Taekwoon laid the book out on the wood and opened it, a face of black and white greeting him.

Hyuk stared for a long time, twisting his fingers. Minutes passed as he just stood there, and Taekwoon read. The silence was becoming more and more difficult to bear and Hyuk inhaled, sharply. Before he could speak, Taekwoon voice suddenly filled the space.

“I will not repeat myself.” He said, quiet. It sounded bitter this time.

Hyuk furrowed his brow, rubbing his thumb with his index finger.

“Um...what-...what should I-”

The dragon looked up through his bangs; the eye contact that they shared as Hyuk’s gazed flicked down caused the human to flinch. At this, the dragon immediately looked back at his book, though his expression showed no apology; it remained placid, blank.

“You should have the same book in your bag. The Professor wants you to start with basic conjuration. Chapter 0.” Taekwoon murmured.

Hyuk, almost immediately, went for his bag. He fumbled for a moment, opening the satchel to dig with a newfound energy built off of pure, unadulterated, fear.. It was as if he was commanded; something about this guy really did scare him, to his core. That something also stemmed another fear; was it wrong to be afraid? Was it because of what this stranger was?

It didn’t take him long to pull out a book identical to the other, with a red velvet cover and clean white pages.

‘Conjuration To That Of Beasts.’

Hyuk closed his satchel and came to hold the novel in both hands, gripping it awkwardly as he swallowed hard.

“I’m assuming you’re familiar with at least the basics.” Taekwoon murmured.

“Y-yes.” Hyuk replied. He would have continued, had the dragon not have stood. The creature set his shoulders back and walked out from behind the desk, leaving the book open to face the sky. Hyuk took a step back, putting his own copy to his chest. Taekwoon put his hands behind his back and took a few long, slow strides to the center of the room. He stopped and turned, remaining silent. Hyuk glanced at him before flicking over to the desk and back. Taekwoon flicked his bangs from his face and stood, as if waiting. It only took a few moments before Hyuk flinched, understanding. Quickly, he trotted over to the desk and set the book down on the opposite side of the other, and slipped his bag off of his shoulders and landed it against the wood on the floor. He wasted no time trotting back, standing before the senior once more.

Taekwoon paused before he lifted his chin, the light reflecting in his dark, soft-set eyes. 

“Conjure a flame.”

Hyuk grimaced before taking a breath through his nose, and exhaling shakily. The human lifted his hand, flipping his palm upwards and letting a heat form beneath his skin.

In human school, conjuration was a class taken only by seniors and advanced students; Hyuk was lucky enough to be one of those students. It wasn’t a difficult class, but it was complicated personally. Every individual had different kinds of auras, which effected how their magic was presented- which is why most humans prefered such over wands; to express individuality and personal strength. The biggest project was familiars as change of appearances. Nothing beyond that; just the basics.

Hyuk’s flame sparked, flickered for a moment, before becoming clear and wam in his hand. It danced in a hue close to that of a soft, purple shade, representing the palette of his aura. Taekwoon did the same, copying his motions; although his flame didn’t flicker, and ignited with a perfect flare of electric green. It was opaque and strong; Hyuk could feel it’s heat somewhere in his chest.

“Move it to your familiar.”

“My familiar?” Hyuk echoed. Taekwoon didn’t reply, but continued to stare.  
It took a moment before the human understood that he was being asked to change his type of conjuration, creating an 'o' shape with his mouth when the idea struck him.    
Hyuk swallowed and adjusted himself in a way that could only be described as elegant; he raised the palm that held the flame and curled his fingers in an almost beckoning manner. He made a swift and steady expression with his free hand, guiding the flame away from his body and to the floor. Slowly, a form began to build. He could feel the dragon’s eyes trace his every move as the shape of a lion began to mold on the floor. It wasn’t large; he made sure to keep it that way, letting the young-adult feline grow to only about his waist. It's from twisted with phantom-like wisps of purple and light blue.

After a moment, his colleague began to move as well, waving his arms in a peculiar manner that would gather Hyuk’s attention almost immediately; it wasn’t difficult when something that never breathed began to dance. Hyuk watched as Taekwoon’s ember twisted, snake like, around his arm. It coiled at a steady pace up and around his shoulder, siliding to his waist. It thickened, soft details trickling into the heat of its body slowly. First there was nothing but a belly of fire; and then there was a creature, much more grand.

The Collector couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at the apparition before him. A dragon, writhing around his superior’s body, snarling and flexing its arms and wings. It’s body contorted, before suddenly, it’s neck made a snapping sound. With a violent flick of its head, it faced Hyuk straight on with an unnatural, broken posture before Taekwoon moved to follow its gaze, meeting the human with the same flare in his eyes as the first time they were placed one-on-one.

Hyuk was taken aback, his right foot twisting with his body as he flinched hard- his familiar flashed out of existence at his side, leaving only warmth in its wake, when the Collector's lack of focus plummeted. Taekwoon blinked, breaking his gaze before snapping his fingers, his hand level at his waist. The dragon’s intense green body suddenly vanished, gone much quicker than it came. Sparks of green and yellow chipped into the air as it’s form leaped from existence, terminated. Taekwoon adjusted his posture, putting his hands in his pockets and once again flicking the hair from his face . He moved is eyes away from the other, finally, silent. 

Hyuk was disoriented, still in awe. He fixed his stance, squaring his shoulders- the corner of his mouth dared to hook into a smile.

“That was your familiar?” Hyuk asked, quietly.

Taekwoon turned, his energy now painfully nonchalant as he made even strides back to the desk.

“Dragons don’t have our own familiars.” He whispered, sitting down. He put an elbow on the desk, cupping his face in his palm. The dragon looked down at the book, flipped the open page with his free hand, and began to read as if the lesson he just began had never even started.

Hyuk watched, his expression molding into something of...disappointment. In that moment, he decided he would, for now, match his senior's silence. He made a slow stroll to the desk, slipping his fingers underneath his own book; he was careful not to take his time, quickly retrieving it and stepping back with haste. Taekwoon only moved to flip his page, giving no indication that he cared, or acknowledge this.

“What now?” Hyuk muttered, picking up his bag from the floor.

Taekwoon tapped his finger on the edge of the books frame, giving an empty, though somehow passive-aggressive, hint. Hyuk chewed the inside of his cheek and turned quickly, crossing the room. He twisted himself, looking around for a long moment before deciding that the best place to sit and read would be...well, ultimately, the floor. After taking his only option through a useless consideration, he made a beeline for a spot on the staircase, against the wall. The boy settled himself with his knees up and his bag slumped at the hip.  
Even there on the last step, he could barely see the upper level- it was hidden by the horizon of the shelves and what looked like a short black railing. He sniffed, looking back over at Taekwoon who, as he expected, had not moved.

“How long have you been with the professor?” Hyuk asked, quietly, trying to cover the anxious spike in his voice. Taekwoon flipped another page;

“Academically...three years.”

Hyuk nodded to himself,

“Non-academically…?”

“A long time. It doesn’t particularly matter.”

The edge in the older student’s voice sent chills up the his spine, re-establishing his intimidated state.

“Oh. Right.”

Silence.

Hyuk opened his book, only glancing down to do so for a moment before looking back up.

“Do you like it here?”

Taekwoon paused for a moment to once again, flip a page.

“Yes.”

“That’s good. I gue-”

“Please stop talking.” Taekwoon interrupted, tapping the corner of his book,

“Professor Seokjin did not send you here to chatter. Don’t embarrass yourself.”

His tone was flat and empty, though somehow it still struck Hyuk as eerie and in a way, threatening. He bit his tongue, pulling his focus to the textbook in his lap.

* * *

 

They studied in silence for around thirty minutes, the tension fading into focus on Hyuk’s end. The only thing that reminded them both of the other’s presence was the periodical flipping of pages and adjustment of comfort. It wasn’t until Taekwoon to make more of a stir that Hyuk fell back into the world, looking up from his book.

The dragon closed his book, standing and taking it into his hands. He walked across the room to the spot where he had taken it, slipping it back into its original space- it slid in perfectly, aligning as if it was never taken. He fixed the the wrist collars of his shirt, squared his shoulders and began to walk towards the staircase. Hyuk flinched again when he noticed that his colleague’s path was in his direction and began to scurry, closing his own book and palming around for his bag. Taekwoon stopped as he stood, stepping down the stairs. The silence continued as they traded places, Hyuk beginning to make his way out. He had intentions of conversation, though, assuming their first “class” was over.

Taekwoon stopped about a third up, the staircase, until he was eye-level with the glass section of the walls and ceiling. Hyuk turned, walking backwards for a few steps before stopping on his heels.

“Um...I guess I’m seeing you again this evening.”

Silence. Hyuk inhaled, grimacing.

“Some of my...uh. My roomates' wanted to have a get together to welcome me here. I was thinking since we’re supposed to study, you could just come along- if you wanted-”

Taekwoon turned, his expression finally hinting at his profound irritation. The second membrane that hid itself in this form passed over his eyes.

“I hope you are not taking this opportunity as a _joke_.” He hissed. This was the first time his voice had increased in volume. It was still hushed, but there was force behind each syllable, now. Hyuk frowned, taking a step back.

“I thought it would be easier for us to get along if-”

Taekwoon turned his back on him again, facing the glass. Hyuk could see the ghost of his reflection in the window, painted against the blue morning sky.

“I do not care to extend our meetings beyond my instructions.” He murmured,

Hyuk slipped his satchel over his head before holding his book to his chest,

“Oh.” He said, quiet. He backed away, turning slowly as he approached the door. He put a hand on the hardwood, taking another harsh, awkward breath.

“Thank you, anyways. I’m sorry this is troubling for you.”

Silence.

“I appreciate it, either way.”

Quiet.

“I’m sorry.”  
And then Taekwoon spoke again;

“Thank you.”


	6. Blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick build-up filler chapter that was kinda cut short bc of time!! I'll update again soon, but for now, please enjoy this intermission page! I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes!!

Mimi was perched on her bed, carefully winding her fingers delicately through Chanmi’s long, silk-like hair. She weaved three individual strands in and out of place, focusing on the pattern before her. Chanmi’s expression was relaxed; her eyes looked softer and less sharp without her dark eye makeup to accent them. Her face was slathered in some green and black-speckled concoction, the heavy scent of cucumber and honey swimming around her. 

 

Sungjae and Hyuk sat awkwardly at the tea table on the other side of the room, observing their surroundings with a displaced curiosity. 

“I’ve never been in the girl’s rooms before.” Sungjae admitted quietly, underneath the chatter of the girls.

“They’re just as gothic.” Hyuk replied, quirking his head to the side, “I didn’t know Mimi and Chanmi were…roommates. They’re like opposites.” 

 

“Succubi and pixies get along quite well, actually.” 

“Ah.” 

 

A new voice broke them away from their conversation, though it wasn’t much more than mumbling. Jaehwan walked out of the restroom with his hair wet over his forehead, face painted in the same mixture that Chanmi wore on her own. He looked a great deal different when he wasn’t dressed up and groomed; his graphic tee and skinny jeans seemed too simple for such a creature. 

Hyuk smiled, huffing at the sight of his roommate as Jaehwan sat on the bed across from Chanmi.  

“Is that how you stay so pretty?” Hyuk asked, amused. Sungjae smiled as Mimi replied in place of the imp,

“Jae comes over all the time to have his girl-treatment.” 

“I don’t know why you call it girl treatment.” Jaehwan huffed, rolling his eyes, “Anyone can enjoy being a little extra.” 

Chanmi smiled, showing off her extended canines,

“It is how you stay so pretty though; your baby is right.” She said, soft. 

Hyuk blushed, looking at the floor as soon as she let the word ‘baby’ slip from her lips. Jaehwan made a face at her, sticking out his tongue teasingly. Mimi laughed as she slid a hair tie from her wrist, finishing the final loops of her roommate's braid. 

Sungjae patted Hyuk on the back lightly, as if to comfort him, although he was just as amused as the rest. 

Chanmi gently fluffed her braid before leaning forward from her position, until she was slump on Jaehwan’s side, extending her legs. Her skirt was just long enough to be... appropriate, from Hyuk’s angle. Jaehwan adjusted himself so that the both of them would be comfortable, wiggling his hips and crossing his legs. The both of them looked like puzzle pieces next to each other, sharing an air of pure charm. Chanmi was the cold type, while Jaehwan was the warm. One was slippery, the other was mischievous. 

The succubus looked at her nails as she began to speak again,

“What’s the gossip?” She cooed. Mimi sat back so that she could pull her knees to her chest, 

“Jae has a crush on a puppy dog.” The pixie said, forcing herself not to giggle at the end of her sentence. Jaehwan flinched as Hyuk asked,

“Wonshik?” 

Sungjae snorted as Chanmi moved, allowing Jaehwan to sit up and point his finger,

“I do not! This isn’t high school, Tinkerbell.” 

“Hey, It’s just gossip!” Mimi raised her hands in mock defense.

Chanmi looked at Hyuk, who felt his spine tingle under her gaze,

“He’s Jae’s type.” She whispered, the dip in her voice implied a swallowed laugh. Hyuk smirked nervously, nodding in acknowledgment. 

Sungjae rolled his eyes, 

“As soon as Professor Byun cancelled class, you came running to talk about him. You just won’t admit it because we’re here.” He said, gesturing to himself and Hyuk.

Mimi nodded, “Don’t deny it, Lucky Charms.” 

Jaehwan frowned and crossed his arms as Chanmi leaned back into him, 

“I was just happy we could spend time as group so the freshman doesn’t get eaten alive tonight for ditching.” 

“Oooo, tsundere.” Mimi whispered, fanning herself mockingly. 

Hyuk put his hands in his lap, crossing his legs. Sungjae glanced at him, reading his new friend quickly- it seemed to be something he was good at. 

“How was the class with the professor’s pride?” He asked, attempting to relax Hyuk somewhat. 

“His pride?” Hyuk echoed, nervous nonetheless.

Mimi rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up onto her elbows near the edge of the bed. Chanmi tapped on her roommate’s legs with her toes, knowing that the other would pay no mind. 

The attention that was now pulled to him didn’t help the situation; he swallowed, squirming in his seat.

“It...it was alright. Really, I just studied by myself for the most part. Taekwoon doesn’t really like to...interact, I don’t think.” He stammered, pushing out his words awkwardly. 

Chanmi made a soft sound that caused Hyuk’s skin to crawl, 

“Jung Leo Taekwoon…” 

“Shark bait.” Jaehwan added, licking his lips. Hyuk furrowed his brows. Mimi made a similar face, grimacing, 

“He’s different.” She said, flatly. Hyuk thought that for a second, she would continue, but there was silence. 

He shrugged, looking to his hands, “I guess. I’ll get used to it.” 

Sungjae shifted in his seat, and the grouped looked over as the witch spoke up, 

“When is your next class, Hyuk? Don’t you have Potions with Hakyeon?” 

“Uh-“ Hyuk glanced around the room for some sort of clock, “It’s at 1:45- what time is it now?” 

“1:20.” 

Jaehwan quirked his brow,

“My next class isn’t until 2:15. Chan and I have choir.” 

Hyuk squared his shoulders and stood, leaning back only to take his bag from the back of the chair.

Sungjae leaned back,

“You know where you’re going?” He asked. Hyuk nodded,

“Yeah, I uh… I’ll figure it out. Hakyeon is meeting me by the cafeteria to like, escort me.” 

Mimi rolled over again, crawling back up on her knees.

“Well, we’ll see you later. Dinner?” 

“Of course.” Hyuk replied, slipping his bag over his head.

“Have fun.” Jaehwan mused, “Oh, and tell Hakyeon I said hello.” 

Chanmi snorted, “Such a player…” 

“Shut up.” 

The succubus made a gesture towards her mouth, ‘locking’ it with an invisible key and tossing it away. 

Hyuk made his way across the room awkwardly, almost side-stepping. He felt strange as he opened the door and turned to wave. They waved back, muttering their goodbyes as he closed the door, shutting it as carefully as he could. He sighed as he took a few steps back before turning to trek down the hall, rubbing at the sleeves of his sweater. He had so many thoughts running through his head, still overwhelmed with the place his was in. Every hour had some new plot twist, some sort of fast-paced whirlwind that he couldn’t grasp. It was all too much- it was too much from the start.

He turned the corner for the west wing, focusing on his own thoughts as he paced. He looked up, watching a small trio of students approach, walking in the opposite direction. 

At first, he ignored them.

It wasn’t until he was side by side with the first character in the group that something struck him. 

It was as if all of his senses were on overload, a dark spot blacking out his mind completely. He stumbled as the other strode past him, unphased. Hyuk held his stomach, struggling to get to the wall to lean against it, supporting himself against the cold stone. He was sweating, desperate for breath. 

There was nothing, and suddenly he was seemingly enchanted with a physically sickening anxiety. He forced himself to look back, blinking away tears as he hunched over. 

The character was walking slower now, behind his two colleagues, looking to the side. His gaze flickered back to Hyuk, and as soon as the two met eyes, the floor came up to greet him. 

 

Minutes passed as Hyuk stared at the floor. It wasn’t until he heard a voice that he dared to look up, his head heavy. Hakyeon was standing over him, eyes wide and his hands clasped at his chest. 

“Sanghyuk? Sanghyuk. Oh-“ 

Hyuk sat on his knees, holding his head,

“Uh-“  

Hakyeon made a soft gasp, leaning down. He put a hand on Sanghyuk’s back, scarily mother-like,

“Are you okay? What-“ 

There was silence for a second as he struggled to make eye contact with the older male, his head spinning.

Hakyeon’s expression twisted,

“Stick out your tongue.”

“What?” 

“Please?” 

Hyuk’s eyebrows furrowed as he did as he was asked, extending his tongue.

Hakyeon grimaced,

“Oh, I’m sorry, Uh-“

“Wuh?” 

“Who did you just talk to?” 

“I dinth thalk to any-won.” Hyuk blabbererd, slipping his tongue back in his mouth, “I didn’t talk to anyone. I just- I’m sick, I think.” 

“Your tongue is black.” 

“What?” Hyuk asked again, sticking his tongue back out, as if he would be able to see. 

Hakyeon crouched, implying that he would help Hyuk stand. The boy accepted, letting the witch assist him carefully. Hakyeon offered his hand, using his support to pull his friend up right. Something in Hyuk’s legs were screaming as he did so, causing him to grimace.

“You didn’t just talk to anyone?” Hakyeon asked, placing a hand on the Collector’s back to steady him. 

Hyuk shook his head, “No- I walked past a couple of people and I just felt sick.” 

“What people?” 

“I don’t know!” Hyuk hissed, holding his forehead. He didn’t mean to come off as bitter, but he wasn’t prepared for a game of twenty questions in his current state.

Hakyeon frowned before he removed his hand, making a gentle gesture with his fingers. Hyuk felt something light, like cotton, fill his mouth, causing him to cough. He put his tongue between his lips, sputtering.

“There.” 

“Oh my god-” He managed to snap between hacking, “What-” 

Hakyeon flicked his bangs from his face,

“I reversed your hex. Your tongue should be fine- and you shouldn’t feel sick. Maybe just...dizzy.” 

Hyuk blinked, silently agreeing to the dizziness. He put his head down trying to focus on the details speckled in the dark marble tiles,

“Hex?” He repeated. 

“Walk and talk.” 

Hakyeon turned, jerking his shoulder for Hyuk to follow. Hesitantly, the freshman stepped forward. It was difficult for the first few steps, but his head began to clear as he moved. It didn’t take long for their footsteps to fall in sync as they strolled side-by-side. Instinctively, he kept his arms wrapped around his stomach, above his waist. 

“A slug-snap hex is a cheap jinx, really. It’s...it can be pretty severe-“ 

“How do you know this?” 

Hakyeon made a face, confused at his question,

“I took advanced jinx and hex classes in grade school.” He replied, “I’m surprised you don’t.” 

“Why and for what reason-“ 

“What did they look like? 

Hyuk paused, 

“I can’t remember.” 

“That’s not helpful…I can’t think of anyone who would do that for kicks. Especially such a deadly-“ 

“Deadly?” Hyuk chirped, looking to Hakyeon, wide-eyed.

Hakyeon blushed, waving his hands, “A-ah, not deadly! Not deadly! Just, intense!” He corrected, brushing over his ‘mistake’. Hyuk swallowed,

“I’m going to die here.” He muttered, half to himself. 

Hakyeon chewed the inside of his cheek,    
“No, you won’t.” He said, patting his colleague on the back. He turned down another hall, towards a flight of stairs that lead downwards, causing Hyuk to stumble for a moment when he began to continue forward rather than follow. 

The floor changed from black marble to black stone, just as the walls before. Chandelier-like decorations illuminated the ceiling. There were doors every few yards. Hakyeon helped Hyuk trot down the stairs, making a gesture with his hands towards the first door to the left. 

  
  


The classroom was large; more like a lecture hall. There were sections, each with a good number of seats before a table. In the front of the room, where the floor was risen slightly, was a stand, a writing desk, a blackboard, and towering shelves of books much similar to those in observatory. The desk was covered with papers and photo frames turned opposite from them, with a large vase that held a few quills and different drug-store brand pens.

Students were already seated, focused on books or curious trinkets, talking with their colleagues, waving their hands and making grand expressions. There were ears, tails, glitter-dusted cheeks and toothy smiles. 

Hakyeon began to make his way across the room to the end of the first row on the right, scooting towards the closest seats to the center. Hyuk followed, sitting beside him anxiously, head down as his heart began to pick up pace. He only dared to look up to browse over the sets of potion equipment that decorated every table: two sets per section. He slipped his bag off of his head, tucking it behind his seat with shaky hands

Hakyeon was already pulling out a quill and pad, a small, thin vile of silver liquid tucked between his fingers. 

  
Moments passed before a soft click caused the room to go silent, the other students in the room making a fluster to get seated. Some of them continued to chatter as they adjusted themselves to the new presence in the room;

‘ _ Professor Taemin _ ’, Hyuk murmured, barely pushing the words passed his lips.

A sturdy, graceful man with a child-like accent to his soft features. Still, his eyes were sharp, almost hidden behind his soft black hair. It was curled just enough so that the waves would hold volume. 

He was smiling, which relaxed Hyuk in a way- there was comfort in seeing such an angelic expression. It took away the grand fear that all of his instructors would be just as emotionless and drained as the ones from high school.

“Good afternoon, everyone!” Professor Taemin greeted, crossing the room to the podium. All of the students, besides Hyuk, repeated the greeting.

“Good morning professor!” They chimed.

Professor Taemin nodded appreciatively. 

“Before we get to today’s work, there’s something I’d like to mention.” 

_ Oh no. _

“As of today, we have a very unique addition to our class, as well as the university.” 

_ Fuck. _

“I am very excited to introduce you to a new student.” 

Professor Taemin’s gaze crossed the room, and the eye contact he made with Hyuk was almost electric. The class followed their professor’s line of sight, murmuring.

“Han Sanghyuk, could you please join me?” 

The professor held out his hand to the side, offering a position beside him. 

It wasn’t until Hakyeon was quick to kick the leg of his seat, did the interaction process in his mind completely. Hyuk made a soft noise, surprised; he gathered himself quickly, forcing himself to ignore the butterflies that infested his stomach. The murmuring came in heavier waves as he stood with his head down, trotting towards the podium. Professor Taemin continued to smile, ushering him forward. He placed a hand on Hyuk’s shoulder; to which he was surprised that he didn’t flinch at the older man’s touch. 

After a moment, he looked up. The ocean of eyes that were laid upon him made him want to faint, sending snakes down his spine.

“I want to present The Young Collector, Han Sanghyuk.” 

Another murmur passed over the class, eyes darting away to connect with others in search of reassurance, confirmation, or understanding.

Hyuk swallowed hard, lowering his head his head once more, 

“Thank you.” He said, forcing each syllable in a rough whisper. 

Professor Taemin nodded before raising his hands. 

The whole room, following their professor’s movement, began to clap. The curious chatter had erupted into an applause.

Hyuk was taken aback, startled by the sudden reaction from the crowd before him. He immediately looked to Hakyeon, who was clapping along, his expression bright. He nodded, acknowledging Hyuk, before looking back at the Professor.

“I hope that you all can help Mr.Han progress in his studies, as we are honored to have him. Today’s class with be focusing on practicing the lesson from yesterday’s lecture.” Professor Taemin announced, before looking to Hyuk. There was something tender about the way he expressed himself, as if he was always this way.

“You may rejoin Hakyeon.” He said, “He will guide you through this session today.” 

Hyuk nodded, muttering another thank you, before trotting back to his seat. He was quick and awkward, just as before, trying hard to avoid the sea of stares.

Hakyeon patted him on the back as he sat, 

“You okay?” He asked.

Hyuk grimaced, staring at the desk, “I don’t like that kind of attention.” He admitted. 

Hakyeon nodded, hugging the backpack in his lap. He fiddled with his vile before standing, leaning over to slip it into a small metal sleeve that sat on the top of the alchemy kit. The chatter of the class began to rise dramatically as the students did the same, starting up their practice.

“What are we doing?” Hyuk asked, watching carefully.

“We’re making a flower-body potion.” The elder said, pulling out the small cauldron from the bottom of the set. Two empty bottles tilted forward on their spines, creaking. 

“That’s a hex too, isn’t it?”

“It’s technically a hex,” Hakyeon correct, taking the vile and pouring it into the pot, “But it isn’t harmful. This is a potion that has the same effects, without the pollen.”

“Oh, right.” 

Hakyeon turned and ducked, digging into his backpack. 

“I’m guessing that’s pre-brewed sugar-thistle milk?” Hyuk murmured, following Hakyeon as he pulled out a small basket, placing it on the table.

“Do you know this recipe?” Hakyeon asked. 

Hyuk shrugged, “I only know what the vile is.” He said, standing. His colleague began to pull out an assortment of things, wrapped in cloth. First, three sets of flowers: lavender, roses, and wild daisies. Next, a vile of honey water, and lastly, a jar of fire salts. Hakyeon took the jar of fire salts and held it out to him, 

“I’ll teach you how to go through this. It’s super simple.”

Hyuk took the jar into his hands, grimacing. He leaned over the pot and opened the jar, pouring the salts in hesitantly, watching the embers flicker and pop. Hakyeon smiled,

“Good! Now what do you think you should add?”

“Well, dry ingredients go first, by density. The rose petals first, then the daisies, then the lavender.” 

Hakyeon didn’t say anything, stepping back to watch. Hyuk glanced at him, nervous, but took a step towards the center of the table. The other stepped back to give him space, trading places; this was going to be interesting.

Hyuk took one of the roses into his hands,

“How many petals?”

“Five for the roses, three for the daisies, and eight buds for the lavender.” 

The collector, did as told, plucking the petals individually and placing them in the cauldron. It took him a few minutes to properly harvest the lavender without crushing the clusters. Then came the honey water, before finally he lifted the silver vile from its holster.

Another voice suddenly interjected as Hyuk gathered himself to pour it.

“Make sure you pour it slow; the fire salts are still warm, so the splash may burn you.” 

Hyuk looked up to see Professor Taemin, hovering near the table, 

“Thank you, Professor.” Hakyeon replied, “He’s doing very well!” 

Professor Taemin nodded, “I can see!”

Hyuk blushed as he carefully poured the silvery concoction into the pot, watching it creep over the flowers and melt into the salts with a sizzle. The honey water sparkled when it met the sugar thistle, glowing ontop of the embers. 

“All you have to do now is mix it.” Hakyeon said, handing him the potions staff from beneath the alchemy set, “The flowers will dissolve in the heat.” The professor leaned forward a bit to watch closer, curious, as Hyuk accepted the utensil. He hunched himself, placing the staff into the bowl and starting up a heavy wisk. As soon as the first few rotations, a creamy peach colour began to blend into the mixture. The flowers disappeared as the thick liquid enveloped them, folding over and over in the pot. Professor Taemin was smiling wider now,

“Once the mixture becomes a solid salmon color, and there are no bubbles or clumps, you’ll be finished.” Hakyeon murmured. Hyuk nodded, swirling the last few strings of silver and red into the pink until they disappeared. He carefully tilted the pot to make sure there were no bubbles before gently tapping the rim with his staff. 

“Perfect!” Professor Taemin cooed, straightening his posture. Hyuk’s cheeks were still hot as he took his hands away from the assignment. 

“It’s ready to drink, if you’d like to play around with it,” the professor mused, “Our students yesterday had quite a bit of fun with it.”

Hakyeon looked to Hyuk curiously, smiling. Hyuk quirked his brow, 

“I-...I guess, I could-” 

“Here, I’ll join you. It’s harmless, I assure you.” 

Professor Taemin waved his hands, making a reassuring gesture before he, to Hyuk’s surprise, dipped a finger into the mixture and rubbed it onto his wrist like it was lotion. The Collector watched, too curious, as a soft red spot began to mold from his instructors skin. Soon enough, a small white blossom appeared, releasing a sweet scent even with its small appearance.

Hyuk tried not to smile as he gawked the blossom. 

“If you drink it, you’ll form clusters usually around your face, wrists and collar bone area. Sometimes on your ankles.” Hakyeon explained. 

The Professor nodded along, admiring his student’s proficiency and patience. Hakyeon moved to dip his finger in the mixture before turning to Hyuk, using his other hand to turn his face gently, 

“Here, before it blooms.” He said, reassuring his friend when he made a confused expression. He didn’t argue, though, as Hakyeon brushed the concoction onto the soft space just below his temple beside his ear. Immediately, Hyuk felt a soft pressure on his skin. It only took a second before a similar blossom appeared, cream colored this time with a red center. 

“The flowers that bloom respond to your aura,” Hakyeon cooed, “You have a Dianthus. Professor,” He added, looking to his instructor quickly, “Has a peach blossom.” 

“What about you?” Hyuk asked, gently tapping the flower beside his ear.” 

Hakyeon’s smile twitched for a second, “A royal azalea.” 

Hyuk snickered under his breath, causing his colleague to shake his head with an embarrassed grin. Professor Taemin too, smiled at this. 

Then, a thought passed over his mind for just a moment; 

_ ‘What flowers would Taekwoon bloom? Roses?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE APPRECIATED!! THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!! xoxo!!


	7. Expectation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another filler chapter!! Finally, we get more Taekwoon cut time, as well as another bit of class world-building. Please, tell me what you think! I love all of the comments and feedback I receive; what do you want to happen next? What do you like/dislike? Predictions?  
> Pardon all grammar and spelling errors prior!! Thank you so much for reading!! xoxo

Wonshik tapped his foot against the wall where he was perched, staring at the clock. His tail swayed in even paces behind him, in sync with the clicking of time table.

“This is the fourth day in a row that Professor Yixing hasn’t been here.” He said, quietly. Hyuk, who was crouched to the floor beside him, looked up,

“So what do you do when there’s an absence?”

“Most of us skip anyways, but I come to class.”

“Good boy.” Hyuk mused, grinning up at him innocently. Wonshik smiled, ears twitching.

Professor Yixing’s classroom was arranged specifically for casting; with two rows for seats at the very far end of the room, and a wide-open space for students to practice freely. His desk was tucked away at the other end of the room, but it seemed to be barren. The wood was freshly polished.

“Professor Baekhyun cancelled class today.”

“Oh, I heard.”

“Do you think they’ll both doing the same thing?” Hyuk asked, pulling at the strings that poked out from the holes in his jeans.

“Well, we know that PY is scouting.”

“Scouting?”

Wonshik made a face; Hyuk could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he struggled to find a way to explain himself.

“Its when, like, a high-class witch goes to find people to bring into school, whether that be as a guest or as a student. Sometimes it's like, officially family business or otherkin matters.”

“So it’s just like, an umbrella term for private affair.”

Wonshik’s ears dipped, “Yeah, but it can get pretty deep.”

“Right.”

Hyuk moved to open in to his bag, rustling around inside it for a second.

“We should practice while we’re here. I need to work on my casting.”

“What kind of wand do you have?”

The freshman pulled out a thin, slender box. The hinges creaked at bit as it opened, revealing a simple birch wand.

“Birch. Not very expensive but it’s not oak, so.”

“Oh, pretty.”

Wonshik slipped his own out of his back pocket, spinning it around his finger.

“You’re going to snap it if you sit down.” Hyuk murmured, standing.

“I’ve done that about three times now, actually.” The wolf replied sheepishly, his tail curling, “I just forget to put it in the case…”

Hyuk smiled, huffing through his nose. He crossed the room, with his colleague close behind, weaving through students until they found a clear spot near the end of the hall.

“Personally, I hate wands,” Wonshik said quietly, stepping to face Hyuk a few feet away, “They remind me to far too much of old timey Harry Potter things.”

“Okay, I totally agree.” Hyuk replied, raising his wand, “It feels gimmicky.”

Wonshik shrugged, “It’s even more gimmicky when all species have to learn it. Its natural for humans, but for like...me? Dude.”

Hyuk tried to stifle a laugh, “I have to admit, a dog and a stick is a good match. But a werewolf and a wand? Different story.”

“Way different.”

Wonshik waved his wand in a circle, continuing, “Professor Yixing was having us work on object-to-creature transfiguration.”

“Should I start?”

“If you want.”

Hyuk shrugged, chewing the inside of his cheek. He flicked his wand, making a face as he did so before swiping dowards in one smooth motion. Before them, a bundle of rope appeared, plopping onto the floor in a tangled heap.

“Sweet. Uh. Okay, so what do you want to do?”

“This is pretty basic so...what's the hardest thing I could flip it into?

Wonshik’s gears were turning again. He furrowed his brow, raising his wand to scratch at his temple,

“I think maybe we could try a breathing shadow?”

“Oh. Uh. I don’t think I learned that.”

The wolf made a short movement as he brought his wand back down before pulling it back and turning it in small circles. Before the two could focus, the ropes burst into a fit of glitter and dust. Both witches jumped, stepping back as a small flock of doves erupted from what once was lifeless hawser. Another student just behind Wonshik made a loud gasp and ducked her head, light pink scales picking up on her skin in fear. Opposite of her, her partner smiled. Hyuk covered his head as the flock wreaked havoc in their space.

Wonshik’s tail was tucked in between his legs as he flicked his wand desperately, popping the birds out of existence one by one.

Hyuk raised his wand, flicking it twice in attempt to help clear them from the air.

 

Once the final bird had disappeared, Hyuk stood up straight again,

“Not a shadow person, but uh...still living.” He sighed. Wonshik’s ears were turned back,

“My bad.”

Hyuk smiled at his sheepishness, “It’s fine? That was kinda funny.”

“I mean, we did what we were trying to do...kinda.” Wonshik muttered before crouching, moving to sit on the floor. Hyuk followed, crossing his legs on the marble and scooting closer.

“Professor Yixing would have laughed.” The wolf began, tapping his wand against his thigh, “I remember one time, I was working on color change and I accidentally turned his hair bright pink instead of Jamison- my partner’s.”

“He didn’t kill you?”

“No! In fact he kept it that way for about a week until Professor Kyungsoo changed it back to black by force.”

Hyuk snorted, covering his mouth, “I haven’t met him yet, but I can’t imagine our professor with bright pink hair.”

“If you ask, he might just change it to show you. Kyungsoo will kill him, but he’ll do it.”

“Really?”

Wonshik’s ears perked up as he nodded, “Oh yeah. He’s like a cool dad. He’s really strict but he’s very caring. He’ll do a lot to make us laugh and relax.”

“Are all the teachers here so outgoing and pleasant?”

“Uh...I mean, they’re all pretty cool? Except for Professor Soo Min. Oh, and the choir teacher, Professor Doyoung. He’s super nice, but oh my god, he’s so particular.”

Hyuk looked down at the floor, continuing to smile, “I don’t really like having Taekwoon as a teacher,” He admitted, “I prefer the headmaster much more.”

“I don’t like him.”

Hyuk blinked, quirking his brow before looking back up to face his colleague,

“Why?”

“He just has a reputation. Or he used to. He’s basically a rumor to freshman now, since he never leaves the observatory.”

 

“...oh?”

“It’s just because of his family. They’re extremely rich- I mean, for one they’re highbloods and for two,” Wonshik shrugged, lowering his voice, “Dragons, y’know.”

“Right.”

“He’s well known, but he used to be a present figure in classes and stuff. He’s a scary guy. His entire posse was scary.”

Hyuk grimaced, “Posse?”

“He has family connections with the head Kishida line. Like, the mega-vampires.”

“What?”

Wonshik shrugged, “I feel like some weird highschool gossip girl telling you this sort of thing. Spooky university drama.”

Hyuk made a face, “I guess it sounds cliche, yeah.”

The wolf flicked his wand, swirling it aimlessly, “I don’t actually know what happened because I wasn’t actually attending at the time. I don’t think any of us were- your roommates and the girls, I mean.”

“...right.”

  
  


—-

The class didn’t end until around 5; time being passed by chattering about human school and new music between Hyuk and his new colleague. It wasn’t until that Hyuk was alone in the halls again did he feel somewhat pressured by the gravity of his situation once more. He felt his anxiety peak for the hundredth time as he watched Wonshik trot off down the stairs, heading off to the courtyards. This was going to become normal.

He straightened his shoulders, turning to make his trek up the staircase of the west wing; this was the closest class he had to the observatory, so far, being just on hall away. He thought, for a moment, that he would never get used to the steady climb up the twisted staircase.

Hyuk let his hand trail along the stone as he made his ascent; the walls were cold and smooth beneath his fingertips. He perused the walls just as he did the days before; looking to the chandeliers and then to the torches and back. Everything was so half modern, half ancient; it was as if a knight and a business man couldn’t made an agreement over the decore. Nonetheless, it was charming.

Once the large, looming doorway was before him, he dropped his hand from the wall to lay it onto the face of the left side. The freshman pushed it open, popping his head in to glance around momentarily, before stepping in completely and letting the doors squeal to a close behind him. The silence that plagued the hall was heavier than it was hours before.

“Taekwoon?” He called. He went to scratch the side of his head, curiously, before bumping the flower beside his ear. He made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, forgetting that it existed.

Silence. Disappointing, but not a surprise. Hyuk strolled into the center of the room, looking above him. He pursed his lips, making a soft bubbling sound with his tongue. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other before looking behind him; he continued to glance to and fro as he made his way towards the staircase. He trotted up the first three steps, looking over the horizon of the shelves. He couldn’t see past the balustrade, squinting as if it would help him any at all. One more step. Two more steps. He put his hand on window as he came to be level with it, just barely able to see the beginning of… more shelves- a desk, he thought, and-

“Excuse me.”

“YAH-”

Hyuk sunk to the floor of the staircase, crouching with his hand to his chest. A particular dark creature stood on the step just below him, looming over to watch him shrink.

“You were not given permission to explore freely.” Taekwoon murmured, calm. Hyuk swallowed,

“Sorry, I- I just thought, maybe you were-”

“I was getting a latte.”

There was a silence for a moment as Hyuk forced himself to looking up; he felt that electric tick run up his spine as he made eye contact with the dragon beside him. He put his hand back on the wall and forced himself to stand, supporting himself against the stone. A dragon and...a coffee?

Taekwoon stood still; Hyuk couldn’t even gadge if he was even breathing- if he ever breathed.

“S-sorry. You usually seem to be upstairs.”

No reply.

The boy leaned against what was now glass, clasping his hands together. This awkward, intense silence was somehow achingly loud. He swallowed again, trying hard not to choke on his anxiety.

“I-I didn’t know you…liked coffee.”

“I do.” Was all that the dragon said in reply, before looking out the window.

It took another long moment of silence before Hyuk spoke up again, watching his (unfortunate) colleague focus on the outside world. His side profile was unique; his lightly curled, black hair was layered and unkempt around his ears and nape- he looked so pale, in the evening light.

“I was wondering- uh, where Professor Seokjin-”

Taekwoon’s second membrane crossed over his eyes before he blinked,

“He’s working on private affairs with Professor Yixing and Professor Minho.”

“Oh.”

“They’re travelling to help a couple different witches preserve lavender artifacts in the snow-barren south. It was a final wish of one of the witches who discovered them in the first place.”

“Oh.” Hyuk raised his shoulders. This was a lot of information compared to the vague, much less personal answer that Wonshik gave earlier, “That’s heavy.”

“I suppose.” Taekwoon replied, looking at him from where he stood; he only moved his eyes, sending that spark back through his colleague’s spine for the hundredth time.

“I-...don’t know much about that sort of thing.”

“I don’t either, if I must express my honesty.”

This made Hyuk’s lips twitch a bit, and he set his shoulders back awkwardly in attempts to relax.

“I appreciate your honesty.” He murmured, nervous. Taekwoon huffed through his nose slightly, but didn’t give any indication that he took it to heart. Hyuk would take this as something similar to laughter.

“I’m sorry for...trespassing.” He continued, stepping down to stand behind the dragon awkwardly, shuffling his feet. Taekwon nodded, but still said nothing. It seemed that this one-sided style of conversation was going to last forever. Hyuk looked to the side, towards the professor’s writing desk. He could see a small cup sitting on a napkin, beside another, identical. Before he could squint to focus harder, Taekwoon turned, making him jump. The creature stepped down the stairs, making an effort to avoid his junior’s eyes as he walked towards the desk. Hyuk followed suit after a moment, though he stopped at the bottom of the staircase to watch. Taekwoon picked up his cup with two hands, the light reflecting on his horns as he leaned to take it. He put it up to his face and leaned carefully, onto the desk. The other cup remained untouched. How had Hyuk not heard him come in and set them down beforehand?

Taekwoon lowered his cup, “It’s yours.”

Hyuk swallowed, “Oh?”

No reply. The dragon looked to the wall, taking another drag from his cup. Hyuk took a few steps forward, awkward and slow, before trotting over to the other side of the desk. He watched Taekwoon as he took his cup, as if he was waiting for the other to strike him. The paper was warm, though whatever was inside was heavier than a latte. He brought it to his lips, hesitant, and took in the scent. It smelled like chocolate and something more floral.

“It’s not poison.” He heard the other murmur. Hyuk glanced at him once more before taking a sip. Immediately, he felt warm; it was a mocha, with cream and lavender. He licked his lips, lowering the cup for a moment,

“Thank you.”

Taekwoon huffed again, continuing to work on his latte. Hyuk couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed at he took another sip.  They stood in silence for a moment, only interrupted when Hyuk moved to sit on the floor, back against the side of the desk. He cupped his mocha with two hands, pulling his knees up.

“You’re scared of me.”

Hyuk’s stomach flipped and he dug his nails into the cardboard sleeve of his cup. He looked down at the lid, silent.

“I don’t know.” He said, after a moment.

He listened as Taekwoon slid down to sit on the floor too, out of sight on the other side of the desk.

“I don’t think you like me.” Hyuk added, hesitant.

“I don’t.”

“Right.”

Taekwoon’s horns made a soft tap on the wood as he leaned back,

“I think you’re an idiot.”

Hyuk shrugged, raising his eyebrows,

“I am.”

“You’re not supposed to agree with me.”

The collector looked up, somewhat surprised at that, before leaned to look around the other side of the desk. Taekwoon was already looking to his side from the corner of his eyes, matching with his gaze instantly. Hyuk flinched; the dragon looked away.

“I’m sorry.” Hyuk said, quietly. He looked to his coffee again, just once, before he put a hand on the floor and scooted himself around the corner. He sat just a couple feet away from the other now, knees up. Taekwoon only rubbed his coffee sleeve with his thumb. There was a soft, white line of cream on the mouth of the lid.

“I’m guessing that you don’t like me because I’m...human?”

“That is only one factor.” Taekwoon replied, quieter than usual.

“I’m in your space?”

Taekwoon paused, and it was obvious to Hyuk that he was struggling to think- even though his expression, as always, was nothing more than blank.

“I don’t think you deserve to be here. And I am uncomfortable with my responsibilities regarding your education.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

The dragon blinked, once with his second-membrane and then with his front lids,

“You’re scared of me. I don’t like that.”

Something sparked in Hyuk’s chest, and he furrowed his brow- his taste for defiance was suddenly melting over his tongue.

“You nearly killed me when we met?” He replied, turning up the last syllable as if he was asking, ‘Don’t you remember?’

“I didn’t.” Taekwoon replied, looking down at his cup before glancing over.

Hyuk didn’t flinch this time, as he held that side-stare as firmly as he could. The human’s expression was something desperate, rather than angry.

“Why did you get two coffees?”

“Humans are easily calmed by acts of casual courtesy.”

Hyuk dug his thumb into the sleeve again, watching as Taekwoon stood, slow and easy. He followed , pushing himself up from the floor. He rolled his shoulders, setting down his drink and matching the dragon’s stature.

“You bought me coffee because you thought I would be less intimidated?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon said, flat, putting his latte back on the napkin. By the sound of the cup, it was near empty, now, "That's quite obvious."

“I appreciate it, but I’ll be honest- it doesn’t make you any more inviting.”

Something in Taekwoon’s eyes sparkled with something darker, now,

“You’re talking a little bolder now, aren’t you?” He replied, cold. Hyuk felt his heart jump, as he was taken aback. This was true; something about the sweet gesture and the bad attitude had mixed in a way he didn’t appreciate.

“I know I’m not, like, wealthy and as violent,” He began, waving his hands to accent his words.

Taekwoon bristled, his scales developing around his neck,

“Do not get bitter.” He murmured. Hyuk felt his anxiety rise again, and he stepped back.

“I don’t mean to be-”

“I am here because I have to be. I have a reputation, a job. You get special treatment- even though you have worked with noth-”

“I didn’t ask to be here!” Hyuk snapped, suddenly, before biting his tongue. That was sudden; that escalated way too quickly. He stepped back again, embarrassed. He swallowed as Taekwoon’s bristling slowed, and he set his shoulders back, “I’m s-sorry.” The human stammered. The dragon put his hands in the pocket of his coat, as he carried on his usual silence for what seemed like minutes. Hyuk shifted his weight, feeling more jittery than he had before. After a moment, Taekwoon spoke, turning away,

“I am apologetic, as well.” He admitted, to Hyuk’s surprise, “I am letting my emotions get to me.”

Hyuk put a hand on the back of his neck, looking at the floor. He shifted again, getting back down to the ground and bringing his legs up to his chest. Taekwoon took a moment before he did the same. Both of them sat in silence.  
This was a forever-to-be pattern, he thought.

“I don’t like you.” Taekwoon murmured.

“I already know.” Hyuk hissed, gritting his teeth.

“Please don’t think that I want to.”

Hyuk fought the urge to look over, instead, crossing his arms over his knees and putting his head down.

“Why do you not like that I’m scared?”

“Most people are.”

“Because of what you are?”

Taekwoon paused, “That too,” He said, “But mostly because of my history.”

“How would you define that?” Hyuk asked. He came to realize, as he spoke, that this was most the two had talked in the past four days.

“I didn’t want to be here either.” The dragon replied, almost solemn, “But I am lucky. I’m grateful.”

“You do now?”

“I am grateful.” He repeated, “I am the only creature of my kind to ever attend this university. I am most known for that.”

“I still don’t know why you’re suddenly expressing feelings.”

He listened to Taekwoon shift,

“I have feelings.” He confirmed, bitter, before softening again, “I’m just poor with them. And you’re an idiot.”

“That has nothing to do with me being an idiot.”

Taekwoon fell silent, crossing his legs. Hyuk looked up, lowering his head to the side. He watched the dragon silently, pressing his cheek onto his arm.

“I think you’re cold.” He said.

The creature’s didn’t fix his expression.

“I am.”

“You’re not supposed to agree with me.” Hyuk retorted, almost smug at his own mimicry.

Taekwoon perused the library in front of him, moving only his eyes.

“Why don’t you want to be here?” He said, just above a whisper.

Hyuk chewed the inside of his cheek before looking ahead, setting his chin on his arms,

“I am really, really far away from home. My mom. And I don’t know how to be what I apparently am. I have this whole setup, being a Collector. But I don’t get it.”

Taekwoon nodded, “It’s pathetic. But I understand.”

Hyuk huffed through his nose, “Yeah.”

“I’m assuming your mother made you attend.”

“Right.”

“You have big expectations set for you.”

“Yeah.”  
  


"You're overwhelmed."  
  
"Mhm."

Taekwoon looked at him, and after a long moment, he said: “Did I say something wrong?”

“What?”

The dragon blinked, and Hyuk thought for a moment that perhaps there was a hint of concern.

“You’re not saying a lot, now.”

“Oh-” Hyuk replied, “Sorry. I was just...following along.”

“I am speaking very personally to you."

“Is this you expressing kindness?”

Taekwoon took in a shallow breath before replying,

“No.”

“Can I ask another question?”

“I suppose.”

Hyuk put his head down again,

“Why do you hate me so much when neither you or I know each other, and I don’t even want to be here.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“I doubt that.”

“I don't like you. I find you ungrateful. I think you shouldn’t be so timid.”

“I can’t help that.”

Taekwoon suddenly moved, leaning over towards Hyuk, who jumped immediately at this action. The dragon stared at him only inches away,

“Woah-” Hyuk hissed, leaning back. Taekwoon, for once, made an expression. He squinted, as if trying to read fine print. Then, he sat back, moving just as quickly as he had before.

“You frustrate me.” He said.

Hyuk put a hand on his chest to steady his shock, feeling for his stuttering heartbeat,

“W-what?”

“Tell me more about your side.” The dragon muttered, crossing his legs.

Hyuk made a face, raising one of his brows as he sat up straight.

“I...uh. What?"

“I don’t want to not like you.”

“Um- I-..what-”

Taekwoon looked at him, “You say ‘what’ a lot.”

“Sorry-”

Hyuk adjusted himself, putting on leg under the other and running a hand through his hair. His palm caught the flower again, “Uh...like about...what I was talking about?”

“Yes.” 

Taekwoon made an obvious glance at the flower. 

“Um,” He began, putting a his elbow on his knee to support his cheek in his hand. Why was this guy suddenly so fucking curious? He’s openly cold and murderous and this evening, he’s suddenly inquizzitive.

“You’re right about not deserving to be here. My mom just wants me to make up for a lot. When we learned that I was a Collector, she took it pretty seriously. So when I received the letter, she shipped me off without a single word. I don’t think she was proud of me or anything, just hoping I would do something with myself.”

“And your father?”

“I don’t have a father.”

Taekwoon didn’t reply, but continued to stare forward. Hyuk tapped on his temple with his fingers,

“Why is being a Collector so celebrated?”

“Because it’s impossible for all other creatures to learn every aspect of magic. Even high-class witches.”

“Were you celebrated?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Dragons are not celebrated.”

“Does it bother you that I’m a big deal?” Hyuk said, waving his hands mockingly.

“It bothers me that you are getting the special treatment, yes. Especially because you are not…you didn’t work for this.”

Both of them were silent for another long, heavy moment. Taekwoon’s horns tapped against the wood again as he lolled his head back,

“I’m sorry that you feel the way that you do, Sanghyuk.”

Hyuk felt a heat press against his cheeks when the other creature said his name.

“I’m sorry that I’m just...y’know. A burden.”

“Apology accepted.”

Silence once more. Taekwoon leaned forward again, putting his hands in his lap.

“I’ve never talked this much with a human before, or been in charge of one.”

“How is that so?”

Taekwoon pursed his lips, as if he was uncomfortable,

“It’s not proper for high-bloods to talk with humans.”

“I thought that wasn’t really common anymore?”

The dragon half-shrugged, “In some families, it’s a very strong principle still. Which is why I am...somewhat un-pleased with your presence. But I don’t like feeling like that.”

“Because…?”

“Because although I try to make myself follow that principle, having to speak with you reminds me that I don’t particularly like it.”

Hyuk looked the dragon over, feeling his blush fade as the warmth in his face dissolved.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to not like me. I know I am cold.”

“I don’t feel comfortable right now.”

Taekwoon blinked, once with both eyelids,

“Neither do I.”

“I want to live up to my new reputation. I think Professor Seokjin, since he too is a Collector, would take over if he could. I'm sure he feels bad about leaving you to me. To tutor me.”

“That’s what I am required to do.”

“You don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

Taekwoon paused,

“I have been ridiculed for working with you, even though it is my duty.”

“Ridiculed?”

“Because you’re human.”

“By who?”

“Multiple people.”

Hyuk picked at his nails awkwardly,

“So that’s another reason why I’m a problem, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t choose this. I’m understanding slowly.”

Hyuk crossed his legs, matching the dragon’s posture. There was another silence for the hundredth time, before Taekwoon spoke up, quietly,

“I didn’t know what kind of coffee you liked.”

“Did you really get me coffee to make me-?”

“Yes.”

“Oh-”

“I didn’t know how to express it properly. I figured it would help.”

Hyuk looked to the floor,

“It- it’s fine. I feel like you were jinxed though.”

“Jinxed?”

“Four days of ice and now we’re talking like normal people.”

"I am not a normal person."  
  
"Well-

“I thought perhaps I was being to cold. I am trying hard to fit my expectations too.” Taekwoon interrupted, "I don't like admitting that."

“Are you to be expected to be cruel?”

The dragon glanced at him, only for a moment, before looking away again.

“Yes, I suppose I am.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler/interlude chapter with TWO PARTS so it will be a DOUBLE UPDATE!!<3 thank you for all of the feedback and support!!

Hyuk stifled a yawn, rubbing the back of his neck. He stretched out his legs; a soft, satisfying pop came from one of his knees, and his expression melted into something almost blissful. 

“I am so bored.” He hissed, putting his head to his knees. Taekwoon, who was still beside him, closed the textbook he held in his hands.

“Perhaps you are not focusing hard enough.” He murmured. Hyuk made a face, wrinkling his nose,

“I’ve never been particularly enthralled by the history of cauldrons and their industrial development.” 

Taekwoon remained placid, 

“Don’t get snappy.”

“Are you enthralled?”

“I find specific aspects of this subject to be interesting to some degree, yes.” 

Hyuk rolled his eyes, “You’re trying too hard.”

“Hush.” The dragon replied, opening up his book again. His tone was a little softer, now. The Collector huffed through his nose and turned, going back to his own history. He scraped his nail along the page, unimpressed by the idea that the passages were trying to convey. It had been about thirty minutes since they decided to move to their studies, rather than force any more emotional conversation- there was a time and a place, and it was getting awkward again, fast. Taekwoon made an effort momentarily, and expressed something...  well- it made Hyuk comfortable; well, a little more comfortable than he was prior. 

The boy forced himself to focus on each word printed out in hip lap, frowning at the book as if perhaps, it was frustrating him on purpose. There truly was nothing more boring than reading about the manufacturing process of textured iron.  Hyuk let his shoulder set as he put his head back onto the side of the desk, looking outwards towards the staircase. He closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers over the cover of his textbook, idle. 

It must have been about twenty minutes, before Hyuk opened his eyes again. His eyelids were heavy with sleep, struggling to open more than just a quarter as he adjusted to the afternoon light. He put a hand to his forehead and shut his eyes again, wrinkling his nose. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, and his position against the desk had pressed an ache into his shoulders and lower back. He sighed, looking up at the staircase. He could blink normally now.

“Jesus…” He sighed.

Hyuk put his hand in his lap, where his book now lay lopsided against his thigh, before looking to his side- where Taekwoon should occupy.

He was still there, back now facing him, with his shoulder up against the wood. His legs were pulled close, and his book was still sprawled open-face. 

“You’ve been reading this whole time?” Hyuk muttered. 

No reply.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He added, rejecting the silence. Still, nothing. Taekwoon’s didn’t give any sign of recognition, and remained quiet. Hyuk frowned, sitting up onto his knees. The book fell to its side on the floor, which went ignored, as the boy moved to crouch a couple steps away from where he sat. The Collector leaned to the side, almost straining, to face the dragon as best as he could.

The creature’s chest rose and fell slow, and even. His eyes were closed, lashes contrasting against his pale skin. His tail twapped beneath his coat lightly, and his hands were limp in his lap. This dragon, as Hyuk observed, was fast asleep against the desk. 

Hyuk felt his lips tug awkwardly at the corners, as a something close to a smile once again tugged at his expression. But the smile that wanted to paint the space below his nose wasn’t one of endearment- it was almost one of mischief. The boy squatted, spreading his feet apart so that his balance was steady. He raised his bottom to lean forward, very hesitantly snaking his hand around the book on the dragon’s lap. That was easy- as Taekwoon’s sleeping form gave no indication that he was conscious of it. Slowly, after setting the book the floor, Hyuk adjusted his posture again and slipped on of his arms beneath the space under the dragon’s legs. Then, the other just above the small of his back. 

It didn’t take more than a second for Hyuk to lift the beast off the ground and haul him into his arms, with as much grace and silence as he could manage. He chewed the inside of his cheek, sweat beading around his forehead as he stared at the limp form of his colleague in his arms.  How the fuck did that not wake him? He expected the outcome to be bloody, at the very least- he didn’t expect to succeed. (Funny, considering he did it anyway, with said thoughts.) 

Hyuk took a step back, and quite slowly, turned toward the staircase. He kept his eyes close on Taekwoon, watching the light shimmer in steads on his horns, as he inched closer to the steps. His heart was beating hard- he managed to pick him up. What now? He didn’t think this far ahead.

The boy looked away from him, only for a moment, to gaze up towards the balcony. Taekwoon’s tail patted his leg in a slow, even rhythm. Hyuk began his ascent, all the more terrified now than he had been before- and that was saying a lot, of course. He put his back towards the windows as he climbed, nervous that the sunlight would stir his “rival.” The top room slowly began to develop over the balustrade,  and the bookshelves melted into...what looked like, so far as he could tell, another room. He was just a few steps down, the highest he had been, when he muttered,

“How the fuck did I manage this.”

If one were to measure the length of time the peace between both creatures lasted, no stopwatch would be necessary. Nor would any philosophy, either. Because as soon as his lips reached the last syllable, Hyuk was on the ground of the top floor, with one hand around his neck and two legs straddling his hips. Taekwoon’s free hand was raised, burning with a vibrant green flame from the wrist up, fizzing and sparking as it danced on his fingers. His tail smacked against the carpet, and his scales were feathered and shuttering with every heavy breath. The dragon’s teeth were unsheathed, and his eyes were a much brighter orange than Hyuk had ever seen them develop before. 

Hyuk sputtered, struggling to speak against the pressure on his throat, “H-how di..did the-..that we-wake-”

“ _Explain yourself._ ” Taekwoon snarled, quite literally.

Hyuk smacked his rival’s wrist desperately, kicking his feet beneath the other. His eyes were watering, and he was struggling to breath. 

“I-fuc-...y-you need-” 

“ ** _EXPLAIN._** ” He snapped, loosening his grip on the boy’s throat, although barely.

Hyuk squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard. His adam’s apple pressed into Taekwoon’s palm.

“Y-you- I was just c-carrying you to yo-...your room. You were a-asleep.”

The dragon was still seething, but he lowered his free hand; the fire that enveloped it swirled into a circle and ceased. He lowered it, and put it on the floor by his side. The second membrane beneath his eyelids passed over, and the orange hues melted back into black. 

“You did not have permission to touch me, let alone carry me to my quarters. You do not have the right-”

Hyuk smacked Taekwoon’s wrist again with both hands, straining to breath. Taekwoon lifted his palm from the other’s throat, but proceeded to press it against the boy’s forehead. Hyuk wheezed, putting his own hands to his neck.

“Good fucking god,” He sighed, “I thought you’d w-wake as soon as I took the book. Y-you’re like a fucking r-rock.”

Taekwoon squinted, leaning back and putting his hands beside his thighs. Hyuk’s stomach was beginning to ache from the other’s weight. 

“Do not **ever** do that again, or I will _slaughter_ you, even at the sake of my career.” 

“Y-yeah, no fucking p-problem. T-thanks for the warning.” Hyuk replied, removing his hand. There was a soft, red mark on the side of his neck where the dragon’s claws grazed his skin, almost as if it had burned  imprints there. Taekwoon stood in one, graceful move, and stepped away from the freshman. His tail smacked against Hyuk’s nose, causing him to scrunch his face. The Collector sat up, his movement stuttering as the ache from the impact and weight both settled onto his poor, abused frame. He put his hand on his chest, and watched as Taekwoon walked slowly towards the other end of the room. 

The room wasn’t as big as the ground floor of the observatory, though it was still surrounded wall to wall by books. There was a large, black couch-like seat beside the balustrade, covered in books and multiple small red pillows. There was a small side table at the nearest end, dressed in a quills and ink, pencils and a few torn journal pages; some of the pages were on the floor, slumped against the legs of the table. There were a few small suitcases, and a seperate door at the far left. Several spheres hung from the ceiling by thin chains.  Small blue orbs of light settled in each one, hovering. 

Taekwoon sat on the couch, back facing Hyuk as he looked over the balcony. Hyuk took his time looking around the room, before speaking up,

“Is this your room?”

The dragon snarled, “I’m so impressed you figured so.”

Hyuk held his tongue as he perused the room, looking for something to say. Taekwoon shuffled in his chair.

“I like it.” Hyuk finally said, flatly, “I didn’t know you didn’t live in a dorm.”

Silence. The dragon’s tail smacked against the side of the couch, feathers and scales bristling. Hyuk pursed his lips, before taking the chance to walk a few steps forward, towards one of the low tables on the opposite of the room. He crouched down, making an effort to seem nonchalant as he began to gather some of the books that were strewn about the surface and floor. Taekwoon looked over his shoulder, brows furrowed,

“Don’t touch anything.” He hissed. Hyuk looked up at him from his position on the floor, stacking another book.

“You don’t want help cleaning up, a little?” 

“No.” Taekwoon murmured in reply, twisting to face him on the couch. He kept his legs tucked up onto the sofa.

Hyuk fought not to roll his eyes as he continued to pick up more novels from the ground, smoothing out their pages. One of them, with a red cover and a silk place marker, was wide open and facing the carpet; the pages were bent and threatening to tear. 

“You don’t seem like the type to leave everything thrown about. I guess we all get like that.” Hyuk said, ignoring his colleague’s request.

Taekwoon didn’t move, but watched him with a heavy gaze. 

“You like the read, I can tell.” Hyuk began after another moment of silence passed. He had successfully organized this small section of the room to the best of his ability, even separating books that came in a series and stacking them together. He sat up on his knees and crawled awkwardly over to the right, towards the center coffee table. As soon as he settled, he started up on organizing again. Taekwoon’s eyes were burning holes into his side, “You should be careful with some of these books. How’d you get like this?”

The dragon made a new expression; his eyes softened and he grimaced, almost.

“I appreciate your ignorant kindness but I want to ask you to leave my space be and leave.”

Hyuk stopped, hand hovering above the floor. He blinked, and looked to his colleague.

“Oh. Uh-”

“Please.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler/interlude chapter with TWO PARTS so it will be a DOUBLE UPDATE!!<3 thank you for all of the feedback and support!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the kudos and reads! comments and feedback are very much appreciated and I'm so excited to hop back on this fic! <3 Someone is finally going to be introduced!!

__ -Five Hours Before-  
  
Taekwoon stumbled, nails digging into the wood of the baulastraud, 

_ “Can you please, just fuck off.” He snarled, sweat beading at the front of his bangs. Two hands took him by the wrists, grip tight enough to snap the joints without effort. Taekwoon’s eyes dilated and he grimaced, biting back the last of his argument. His tongue lolled from his lips, dripping with soft red beads of saliva and blood. The creature in front of him made a new display of force, kicking the coffee table and turning just sharply enough to drag the dragon down with one fluid motion. Books, quills and papers sprawled out onto the floor as Taekwoon’s body slammed against the hardwood. The dragon gasped, struggling to get his feet between his attacker’s legs to disrupt their balance. The creature stuttered only slightly, his right foot sliding out of place. A inhuman, guttural sound arose from Taekwoon’s throat as he pushed his own weight forward, breaking his wrists away from the foreign grasp.  _

_ “You’re a fucking embarrassment.” The creature snarled, ducking down to wrap his hands around Taekwoon’s shirt collar. Taekwoon slipped his hand around to hold the other man’s shoulders,  _

_ “Leave it alone.” The dragon snapped, “You have no purpose here.” _

_ “I gave you a choice.” The attacker hissed, “You went against everything we built, and now you’re allowing yourself to breathe the same-” _

_ Taekwoon unsheathed his claws, pressing a white hot heat up from his palms as he repeated the same, gutteral sound he had let escape him before. The assailant let out a harsh and heavy howl, taking his hands away from the dragon and stepping back to wrap his arms around himself. _

_ “We built nothing.” Taekwoon screamed, his scales erect and bristling around his neck, wrists and jaw. His tail swayed back and forth, slapping against the table. _

_ The other creature leaned forward, exhaling sharply as his hands caressed the space where Taekwoon had burned through his coat. He looked up, saliva rolling down his chin and his eyes glossy. The corners of his lips twitched before turning up into a slow, masochistic grin that made something in Taekwoon’s spine spark and shudder.  _

_ Then there was silence. There was nothing more than an empty space on the floor where the stranger once stood; leaving only droplets of drool and blood in his place as his form snapped out of existence. Without hesitation, Taekwoon dropped to his knees, putting his face into his hands. His horns glimmered under the lantern light, shaking on the surface as the dragon’s frame began to rattle and heave. The dragon leaned forward, putting his forehead to the floor amongst the books and papers, and sobbed into the carpet.  _


End file.
